The Afterlife of Vampires
by Danielle Cullen96
Summary: After Bree is burned, she ends up in a place she has never even heard of before. This is where non existent vampires go. She realizes that she might find a new, better life within the Afterlife. R
1. Introduction

**Hey! Sorry this chapter is so short...it's kind of a prologue. I promise the other chapters will be much longer! ~DanielleCullen96**

Darkness. The pain is gone...or is it? A little flame still glimmers deep inside me, I know that. It's my everlasting reminder of Janes bright red eyes and triumphant smile. It is my reminder that I am dead and gone from Earth. So what is this place, this empty space? Keeping quiet, I can hear whispers, screams, bangs. It's just a nightmare, I will wake up...right? No. This is the afterlife of vampires.

**Hope you liked my intro, I'll have more on the way soon! This'll keep you on your toes till I'm done ;)**


	2. Beginning

**Ta Da! I worked hard to get this finished fast for those who only got to read the intro. Hope you like it! ~Danielle**

**P.S. Send me a message or post on the review board if you have any ideas for obstacles that Bree has to go through.**

I tried to make something out of the darkness, but failed. _Well, I'm not going to find anything out just sitting here._ I thought. Easing onto my hands and knees, I carefully stood up. Nothing broken, no missing body parts, I was fine. Looking down, I realized I glowed. Not a bright glow, but a soft, warm, simple shine. I wondered if I was shining because I was still a vampire, or if it was because I was dead. Wouldn't you maintain your vampire status in the Vampire Afterlife? As I was so new to my old life, I hardly knew anything about this one. What would happen to me now?

A flicker of light broke my thoughts, and I whipped around, Yep, still a vampire. A glowing man about a foot taller than me was just standing there. His red eyes were horribly illuminated, his groping hands visible. I hopped back a step, trying to evade him like I had the rest of the cullens during the fight. The man lunged at me, falling flat on his face as I backflipped out of range again. Thank god my parents forced me into gymnastics for three years! Obviously my dying as a newborn had given me an advantage here. My strength gave me courage that I had never had. I had one chance, to make this work, and if it didn't, I would have to come up with a new plan. Turning was difficult because Diego had taught me never to give your opponent a weakness to control. _Diego...what if he's here? He...he died right? No! I can't let myself get distracted when I'm fighting! _I could feel my attacker following, preparing to fly at my exposed back. _Wait...wait...wait...come on, just a little bit closer. Gotcha!_ I twisted, swinging my arm out as I went and cutting clean through his side. The man howled in rage and agony, stumbling back. This was my chance! I grabbed hold of his shoulder and his broken side and heaved. An awful ripping sound erupted from his split torso. Hie legs fell, useless now, and I held his chest. Too easy. His head was off in seconds, rolling across the black ground. I was surprised that didn't bother me. I guess I had just seen too many heads pop off to care. I liked his college hat, so I yanked it off of his head and strolled away.

I learned to locate vampires by their light and avoid them unless I needed what they were wearing. I roamed the emptiness for what felt like hours, always hoping the next light I saw would be Diegos. It wasn't. It never was! I couldn't tell if it was night or day, and I didn't care. I didn't sleep, I didn't eat, there were no humans to kill, so I was stuck walking. Don't get me wrong, I didn't mind walking, it wasn't uncomfortable, but it wasn't something I would want to do for the rest of my...eternity. It seemed like all this place was meant for was to hold the dead vampires until they killed eachother off. Remains of battles won and battles lost lurked everywhere, because there was no source offire to burn them. After seeing one mangled body that looked a smidge like Diego, I was afraid I would find him. But he wouldn't be smiling back at me. So I ghosted across the solid ground, praying to a god that must have hated me that I would find Diego alive and well.

From the amount of walking I did, and the number of vampires I encountered, I came to the conclusion that the dump site for burned vampires was huge. Possibly as large as Earth!

One...hour?...I met a redhaired woman. She looked like she could have been changed around the age of 20. Lucky girl. She crouched low with her left leg outstreched.

"A new one. I hate quick fights! But you're just one closer to the door, hun." She growled.

This stumped me. What door? Was there something other than fighting and a pitch black nothingness? "You wont win this one. I was trained in a vampire army, plus I have more strength." I could see recognition in her eyes, and she straightened out of her position.

"You wouldn't happen to be from Seattle would you?"

"Why do you care? You're about to rip my head off!" I was beyond could she just stand there in the face of battle?

"My name is Victoria, I had Riley create you and the rest of the army to annihilate the Cullens. Listen to me, theres a door somewhere in this place. I've heard it gets you out of here, but no one knows which way you'll go. Heaven or Hell. I'm not going to hold your hand and take you there, but since we worked together, I thought I'd let you know what you're dealing with." Victoria whispered at vampire speed. So this was where Riley went all those times. To her. Why was I not surprised?

"Fine. Now if you don't mind, I'm busy."

"Watch your back kid, I don't want to see that pretty face lying on the ground." She purred as she walked away. It was good to know why everyone was so savage. With new confidence, I strolled away from our almost fight stage. Only to be tackled by a big hooded figure.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?" I screamed. He was big, but obviously old. I pushed the dude off easily and jumped to my feet, ready to break his legs. At full height, the guy was two feet taller than me. His hood had fallen off, revealing curly brown hair and sapphire blue eyes that twinkled even in the dark. Wait a minute...I knew that face! "D-Diego? Diego?" I flung my arms around him and reached up to kiss his cheek. "What...how...you never came back to the house. Riley said you were on some surveillance mission. What did they do to you? Tell me everything!"

He chuckled and pulled me closer until we were nose to nose. "Bree...I've been here I don't know how long. You lose track of time when your in the dark. But since I've been here, I've thought of you and only you. I've hoped that you survived the attack. Obviously you didn't, but I guess thats good because I would have gone insane sooner or later missing you!" He kissed me and it felt like we weren't in the middle of a war zone, that we were back in the water caves. I knew then that we were going to be okay. We were going to find that door that Victoria had mentioned and we were going to step into Heaven because thats where Diego belonged and I will always belong with him. "After you left, I talked to Riley. He seemed surprised to find out that the sun was no threat. He took me to Victoria, the woman he always met, and asked her. She scolded me for being disobedient to Riley's orders. Then she told Riley to finish me as punishment." It was very difficult to listen to him tell of his last moments. I knew I was going to have to tell him of mine, but maybe I could hold off for a little longer.

I decided to tell him first about what happened when he didn't come home. Riley set up battle training and then we went swimming. The Cullen's were waiting for us in a clearing...with enormous dogs. We didn't have a chance, there were too many well trained vampires when we had such basic skills. We were dead in minutes. "I backed into the forest when I didn't see you, because Riley said you were already fighting. I knew you were dead! One named Carlisle found me, he and another were about to spring when I surrendered. He stayed with me as the others murdered everyone else. It was awful Diego awful! Then Jane came with her friends...and the human pet with the mind reader. I wanted her so bad, but I couldn't get to her! Carlisle and Jane argued and then two big guys came at me and it was over...I told the mind reader everything before I wound up here. He should know how to take care of that stupid Jane and her hounds!" I finished and watched Diego process this. While telling the story, I had been staring at my feet. What I should have done was watching for his reactions. The poor guy looked like he was about to cry! Why, I had no idea. I laid my head on his chest and put my arms around his waist, closing my eyes as he stroked my hair.

Wherever we were then, nothing could ever have felt so perfect to me.


	3. Doors

**Ok...I'm feeling lonely here in writing world. Am I writing this for no reason? ~Danielle**

"Come on Bree, we have to keep moving." Diego whispered in my ear.

"Can't we just stay here and pretend we're dead?" I moaned.

"Yes, but wouldn't you rather lay like this in the fields of Heaven?"

My reply to this was simple; "Diego, I'd lay on the fires of Hell if you were there to lay next to me!"

I had spent a good amount of time explaining (and arguing) to Diego about the so called door and how we might be able to get out of here. After all that effort and time, all he said was "I know". What a typical guy!

He gave a short laugh, pulling me to my feet. "Do you want to lose an arm in a fight?"

"I thought it was all or nothing here." I answered, confused.

"Nope. I've seen some with no arm, or no leg. Someone even had lost both! Apparently, you can win, but if your opponents good enough, they can win as well. Do you want to end up like that?" He asked again.

"No...I guess not."

"Good, then lets go. The Afterlife is huge and unnavagatable but we have lots of time!" He began to pull me again, but I wouldn't let him get far.

"Wait. How are we going to find this door if we don't know where we're going?"

"Hun, you're old enough to know the smell of wood, metal, and any other substance made into doors right?"

"Yes, but-"

"No buts! We can do this Bree. And if you ever get bored, we can stop and I'll teach you all I've learned in the art of battle here. Ok?" I nodded and we started off again, this time with me pulling excitedly. I could taste the pine scent on my tongue already. There was something else...something close to it. Was that cloth? Polyester, cotton, and jeans. Someone was near the door. I pushed faster, fury tinting the edges of my vision in red. What if this door didn't work when we got there? What then? Would we be doomed to live a life filled only with battles and rage? I would jump in the middle of one just to get out of here if it weren't for the hand holding mine!

The trail led to a strong spot, then disappeared into the gloom again.

"The door is moving...?" Diego mused, kneeling to investigate the strangeness of our situation. "Dust...A fight happened here, and recently by the smell of it." He straightened up, looking as confused as I was. Before I could think more about this stunning revelation, I noticed a whizzing white light.

"Diego!" I cried, pushing past him to meet the new threat. This one was a child, savage with black eyes that seemed to blend in with her surroundings. The poor, horrific thing looked like she had been 5 when she was changed. She lifted her head and sniffed deeply.

"The door. Finally." She whispered. Me? The door? Was she delusional? The girl lunged gracefully, landing flat on the floor. I somersaulted out of the way, feeling my slippers meet the ground. Diego had taken my place and was holding her down. The child was defenseless now, doubled over on the black cement. "What? Your not going to kill me? Go ahead." She hissed.

"What is your name?" I asked, sitting in front of her.

She gazed at me for a long time, assessing if I was trustworthy. "Madeline. Madeline Chase. Changed 1860 at the age of 4, burned a year later. I've been here for almost 150 years." Well, I was close. The fact that she had survived this long gave me hope that we could make it.

"Ok Madeline. I'm Bree, and this is Diego. We're a little new here and we could use your skills. How about we help you find the door?" I replied.

"I don't need your help. I'm going to get through the door to my parents...alone. Got it?" Madeline growled, trying to break free of Diego's iron grip. I sighed, not wanting to do what I had to do.

"Diego, crush her. We'll have to find someone else." His muscles visibly flexed and she screamed in terror.

"Please! If I die here I wont go anywhere!"

"Then promise that when I let go you wont run away!" Diego grunted. He squeezed harder.

Madeline cried out, desperate to be free. "Fine! I'll go with you! Just get this freak off me!" I glanced at Diego, wondering iff what she said was legit. For a second I got lost in his big blue eyes. His nod barely went unnoticed.

"Alright." I got up and held out my hand. "Welcome Madeline Chase, 153 years of age and still beautiful. We'll get you to your parents, don't worry." She took my hand, and I took Diego's and the three of us began our search again.

When we got tired of tracking, I found an area to stop and...well, not rest because none of us needed to. We're vampires! Madeline, who still didn't really trust us, sat on the opposite side while I curled up on Diego's lap. "So Madeline, do you have a nickname?"

She thought for a second, her angel face tainted by confusion. "I-I can't remember. It's been too long."

"Well let's give you a nickname then. How about Maddie?" Diego said. Maddie smiled, I guess she liked her name. I wished we could have a fire to sit around, but that would have to wait until we got where we were going. I used this chance to commit Maddie's look to memory. She had long brown hair that cascaded down her back in little spirals. I would have pegged her for a brown eyed kid, but since I hadn't even been thought of 150 years ago, I wouldn't know. Maddie wore a pretty navy blue dress that was gathered in the chest. Small ruffles ran along the edges of her sleeves. The dress went down to her knees, showing perfect, pale skin to her ankles where ripped white socks were tucked into scuffed up black shoes. Looking down at my ruined slippers, dusty skinny jeans, and dark green graphic t shirt. How was it that she had fought countless fights and all she had were ripped socks and I just got to this stupid void and I looked like a hobo? Life isn't fair.

**No cookies for you!**


	4. Surprises

**Yay! New chapter :) Hope you like it! Say hi to me! ~Danielle**

When feet started moving our way, I was forced to lead our group away from it. On the trail again, Diego brought up the subject we both wanted to hear about; Maddie's life and death.

"Well, I don't remember much of my human life, but what I do remember is my last day with my family. A beautiful man came to our plantation and asked to talk to my parents. They went into the kitchen and only he came out. Then he went upstairs to where I was playing in my room and kidnapped me. Mr. Jackson, that's the man, took me to an alley where three other beautiful people were and bit me. It hurt a lot, but when it was over, I was changed into this. At first I was really thirsty and that's all I could think of, but he kept me contained...until another group came. There were so many pretty people, that Mr. J and his group left. The new people surrounded me...and it was over. I ended up here and because I wasn't thirsty all the time, I quickly learned how to mature like the older people here." She finished, swinging her head in our direction. The fact that the girl didn't know what she was scared me. How could she not be aware of her vampiness?

"Maddie...do you know what they call people like us?" I asked hesitantly. Well someone had to tell her, and it obviously wasn't going to be Diego.

"I don't know...Mr. Jackson and his friends didn't talk much, they just watched me with smiles and gave me whatever I wanted. Everyone here only fights and kills. It's just a bunch of grunting, screaming, and moaning."She replied.

"Ok, Maddie, have you heard stories about...people that drink blood? Well, that's us. We...everyone here, Mr. Jackson, the 'pretty people', we are all vampires."

Maddie was shocked by this. She slowed just a bit, her eyes wide. "What? But that can't be...they're only in books! Daddy told me that as long as I ate my vegetables, they wouldn't come near me!" She cried.

"It's true, you have to know that. This is what you are and what you will be forever, unless we get to that door." Diego spoke up. He stopped all together and watched the little girl with a kind of softness in his eyes I had never seen before. I took Maddie's hand and we sailed back to where he stood, then I wrapped my arms around her and comforted her through her tearless sobs.

"Shh! Do you hear that? Fighting! The scent trail is leading us into the middle of a fight, we'll have to go around." Maddie whispered. We had been tracking the door for a long time now, and just as we were about to stop, we had scented another strong spot. This was a rare multi vampire fight, something I hadn't seen in a while. My instincts told me to fight the danger, but I knew better. Diego hadn't had time to teach me and Maddie much, only that when in combat, go for the places least targeted. Defy your instincts. Use your adrenaline strength, it doubles your chances. These were tips I hoped would help in time. For now, we skirted around the fight, keeping our eyes on every person. There were 6 in all, each against the other. One girl wore clothes that seemed to be made out of wooden cloth. On her hand, a thick silver bracelet shook. She knocked down the tallest vampire and struck his chest with her fists. He immediately turned into dust. I couldn't tear my gaze away, even to share a horrified look with Diego. The girl turned to take on her next opponent, a boy about three feet taller than Maddie. He put up a good fight, but still was no match for this mysteriously strong vampire. She had him down in minutes. By now, the other three were pretty much disabled. Limbs lay everywhere among the dusted ground.

"Lets go, the doors obviously not here! Do you want to end up like that kid?" Diego hissed. He pushed me out of the way of a flying head. Just as we got out of sight, I glanced back to see the last standing vampire fighting the strange girl. She lost her balance and surprisingly fell. When she got up, the winner grinned, stepping back as she began to glow. Before I could see what happened next, they were swallowed up in the endless dark. We had gotten too far away.

The whole time we rested, Diego and Maddie were talking about how cool that girls moves were.

"She's gotta be a legend! I can't believe I've never heard of her before.." Maddie exclaimed, practically bouncing off the floor.

Diego snorted. "You haven't heard of her, because everyone that has is dead."

"True. I'd like to see if I was any good against her." She said.

"No you don't, you'd be dust in a second, and then what would we tell your poor parents?" Diego replied. I didn't hear her answer; all I saw, all I heard, all I felt was the crunch of the bones against knuckles, the cries escaping as the victims last words, the glow that radiated off of the winners body.

I think something clicked then, but I don't know how to explain it. It's like someone put the answers right in front of me and forced me to look, to actually see. When I did, I thought I heard a contented sigh.

"Yessssss..." it whispered in my ear.

"We have to Diego. Maddie's right, we have to go up against this person." I murmured, staring at my feet again.

"What? Are you insane?"

"I don't think so. But don't you see it? The door moves, the girls clothes, _she_ _glow's when she is defeated!_ We just saw what has to happen for us to get out of here. Think about it, everyone is looking for a door, not a person, a door, because no one here knows that's what it is! Want to know why, because everyone that goes up against her either wins and gets where they're going, or loses and turns into dust!" I cried, trying desperately to make them understand, to see what I saw.

"Wait, so you think we have to battle that insanely buff girl and if we, by some miracle, win, she's going to poof into a door and we get to waltz into...where ever?" Diego yelled, shaking his head.

I wanted so much to take back what I said and bash my mouth in, but instead, I had to say the stupidest thing, "Yes...I guess I do."

"I agree with her Diego. The door stopped at a fight scene every time, who's to say that we have been looking for the wrong thing like all the other vampires here?" Maddie spoke up, and I could see the wisdom of oldness shine through.

"Fine. We'll find this girl and just ask her what she is!" Diego growled, jumping to his feet.


	5. Exodus

**Hola! I feel like doing backlfips right now cause I'm so excited! This story is going really well and I can't wait to see how it ends! Yep, I don't even know whats going to happen next! Like I told my friend, the ending is just a bunch of ideas rolling around in my head right now. :)**

Now that we knew what we were dealing with, it was simple to find the girl. She was crouched in the shadows, watching us with her violent red eyes. Maddie saw her first, nudging my side to get my attention. There she was, a bright light in the darkness, a mystery in the the age old books of vampires, a big black spider blocking my way. You'd think it would be easy to fight her, what with us being three against one, but think again. She had the strength of two newborns, the cleverness of a fox. She had destroyed billions of vampires for centuries, only granting entry to the ones who out smarted her.

Diego took up a protective stance in front of me, growling fiercely at this unknown girl. Beside me, Maddie stared adoringly at her; I could practically feel her mind whizzing with questions.

"...Who _are_ you?" Maddie whispered, taking a small step forward. The girl laughed, her voice like tiny bells ringing for someones death.

"I am Exodus! The first vampire to live, to die, and to come here. I was bestowed the gift of immortality in the Afterlife of Vampires by accepting the responsibility of becoming the portal out. Many vampires have fought against me, but only some deserve to see the human afterlife. The rest die, just like those who will spend their deaths battling others to exist." Exodus. What was she, from the bible? Maybe, since she talked like she was a billion years old! I touched Diego's shoulder, slowly walking around him.

"It's ok. We just need to stay together and don't let her get you down." I breathed. He nodded, but didn't break away from his hard glare. Turning toward Maddie, I saw that she was only a yard away from Exodus. That was too close! I breezed between the ancient girls, grabbing Madeline as I passed. She was not going to die this way, that wasn't fair. "You can't do that Exodus!" I growled, shaking Maddie out of her trance. "Just because she has a soft spot for competition, doesn't mean you can use that against her."

Exodus was suddenly inches from my face. "Oh but darling I can. That is the sole purpose of my being here; to challenge the vampires for their future. The battles use your strengths and your weaknesses against you, forcing you to prove yourself worthy of setting foot beyond your destined place." She lifted her head, a smile creeping on her lips. "Ah, and you'd better hurry, there's a group of trackers catching up to me! You wouldn't want to be distracted by them would you? Then you might lose this handsome friend of yours..." She whispered, quickly moving to stand before Diego. I watched as she drew her hand from his forehead all the way down to his chest. He didn't seem to notice...just stared ahead like Maddie had. She was doing something, something to fog our minds. It happened when she was close, maybe when she locked eyes with Maddie. _Oh great! I'm dealing with a modern...ish Medusa!_ I thought. All hope left me, yet I found that pure anger replaced it. That's when I made the first move.

" Don't touch him!" I growled, Swinging my left hand around and jabbing her neck. She leapt away from Diego. Exodus's face looked a lot like an wasp after you've been messing with it, and I couldn't help but give a little laugh as I watched her rub her neck. This made her furious, and also broke the control over Maddie and Diego. We were united again, and just in time, because Exodus flung herself at me, teeth pointed and ready. At the last second, Diego jumped in front of me, taking the hit. They went so far that I couldn't make out their dark shapes anymore, which worried me. Then a blood curdling cry came from the north. Someone had gained an advantage, and the other had lost a limb. Which one, I didn't know. "Come on!" I cried, trailing Maddie behind me as I raced to help. It had not been Diego who cried, it had been whoever was lying as a pile of dust next to him. Exodus watched the pile with a sort of greed in her eyes. And something else...satisfaction? This girl liked to kill! And what was worse, she was probably the most powerful vampire there. Dangerous? Oh yeah. Time to get out! I used her momentary distraction to fly around the scene and plant myself behind her. Thank God for vampire speed and silence! I just needed to get a good hold on her, then maybe we could have an even fight. Newborn versus old mutant. _If_ Diego didn't get up anytime soon, or give my position away.

She was turning away from the intruder, I had to make my move now! Very carefully, I snaked my arm around hers and grabbed a hold of her shoulder. Exodus tried to turn on me, but I had her planted firmly on the ground.

"Maddie!" I called, twisting my head in her direction. The little girl was crouched beside Diego, struggling to help him up. Seeing my situation, she dropped the downed man and skipped over to me. Maddie bent down and plucked Exodus's foot right out from under her, forcing her to the ground. The girl screamed as if she had been burned at the stake instead of tripped. This was it, we had won. But Diego was still on the ground, unable to participate. I hoped Exodus would stay down long enough for me to get him up. Gently holding his head, I lifted him on his feet and guided over to where Maddie held the screaming door down. Her wooden tresses were tainted red, her hand shaking violently.

"Hurry Bree, if we keep her down long enough, she'll die. Do you want to be stuck here forever?" Maddie whined. Diego lurched forward, burying his head in Exodus's neck. He could have been kissing her, the way he glided across her faint skin. In a moment, her head was dispatched from her body. I thought it was over, but then her dead form disappeared revealing a glowing figure.

"Congratulations, Madeline Chase, Bree Tanner, and Diego Gonzalez, you have proven yourselves to be above the average vampire. Forming a coven, bonding, and fighting together is something I haven't seen in all my years. Take your step into the other afterlife and enjoy the light!" Exodus smiled warmly, as if she hadn't just tried to murder us.

Her glow brightened, blinding me completely. Then when it dimmed, Exodus was gone and a shabby wooden door stood in her place. It was one of those medival doors with the arched top and iron handle. Before I could say a word, Maddie jerked the door open.

"Wait!" But it was too late, we were all sucked into whatever future was before us.

**Ok, where do you think they'll end up? Use your imaginations people and help me create the best story ever! ~Danielle**


	6. Finally

**Sorry this took so long, I was out of town with no wifi. Buuuut here it is! I've decided there will be more than just the next chapter, but how many, I have no idea. Tell me what you think please! I also take suggestions on what should happen next. :) -Danielle**

"Well this is different..." Diego muttered. It took me a few minutes to adjust to the abnormal light here, especially after dealing with life in complete darkness. The three of us were staring at a gated community. A very _very_ large gated community. So big...In the middle sat a mansion. Oh no, not something that a celebrity would have, but a mansion built for the Queen of England to spend her summer in. Yeah, it was that big. The houses all sat in a row, perfect yards, paint, and angles. Every one was unique in itself, although some looked like they had been created by the same person with the same idea who wanted some variation between them. The gates leading into the city were shining and golden. A box stand was stationed on the right side of the gates, a blonde teen was leaning against the window.

When he noticed us, he straightened up, revealing gorgeous blue eyes and a white robe."Welcome to Heaven, may I take your names?" I walked up to the stand and signed the papers he set out for me.

"I'm Bree, that's Diego, and she's Maddie. Do I get to know your name?"

"Gabriel, but you can call me Gabe." Gabriel smiled and handed me two hotel keys. "Your rooms are on the 23 floor. Diego's room is room 2356 and yours and Maddie's is the one right across from it, room 2357. I can schedule you for a meeting at the mansion two days from now at 5 pm. Will that work for you?" I nodded, wondering what the meeting would involve.

"Um...excuse me sir, but how are we supposed to get to our hotel?"Maddie piped, peeking over the counter top. Gabe laughed and gestured to a sleek limo inside the gates. I mumbled goodbye to the cute gate keeper and ushered my friends inside the black car. Inside was grand; a mini bar holding three glasses, a bottle of wine and a can of coke, a flat screen TV hanging on the car wall, plush seats, and a window to see the driver.

"Good afternoon kids, we will be arriving at the Newcomers Hotel in about 10 minutes, please remain seated but feel free to take a drink. My name is Brock, if you have any questions during your trip please don't hesitate to ask!" Brock announced. I sat closest to him, next to Diego while Maddie curled up on the seat facing us. I watched her eyes flutter and close. Soon her breathing slowed to a careful whisper.

"D-Diego...she's sleeping. Maddie can sleep. How can she sleep?" I stuttered, shocked. He was looking at me with beautiful brown eyes. Beautiful brown eyes. Beauti- brown? "Your eyes."

"_My_ eyes? _Your _eyes! Bree, you have the greenest eyes I have ever seen. They're like the color of grass at its best. I've never seen anything so stunning!"Diego murmured, brushing my brown hair away from my face. His hands lingered on my cheek, feeling the warmth rise there. "We're human again..." He breathed, excitement bursting from him. Through all of this, I hadn't noticed Brock listening intently.

"A group of former vampires I suppose? Yes, Exodus has been doing a very good job of keeping them settled. I haven't driven one to the hotel in a couple of years!" He exclaimed, eying us through the rearview mirror with an interest that scared me very much. "Yes, when vampires enter Heaven, they retain their original status as a human. Why do you need to be a vampire when there is no blood to be found and you live for eternity? No one is angry with you for being what you were, you didn't choose that. As far as your social concerns, you will it in perfectly!" Brock added. His wise gray eyes danced in the bright sunlight. I saw Diego continue to stare at me through my peripheral vision. I wanted to stare back, but I suddenly had a scary thought. Were my parents here? Would I see my grandmother, who died three years ago? We hadn't been very religious...only as much as the next person. My parents couldn't be here...it had only been a couple of months right? Right? Unless we had been in the void longer than I had thought...

"Um...what day is it?" I asked timidly, scared to know the answer.

Brock seemed to look at his watch, which didn't exist, then glance at me through his mirror, then return his gaze to the rode. "Thursday, the 16 of September."

I did the calculations quickly in my mind, the answer popping up on my tongue. "2 months...we were there for 2 months..."

"What? But...I wasn't there that long before you came...then...but how?" Diego gasped. I watched his brain try to put the days into months, but fail like me. We didn't have time to talk further, because Brock turned into the driveway of an enormous hotel. There was maybe thousands of windows, all with balconies. The bottom floor looked like offices and facilities instead of bedrooms. Equality must have been the key in Heaven. I woke Madeline up and the three of us entered the hotel, escorted by Brock.

"Hello, welcome to the Newcomers Hotel, my name if Grace and I am the manager. If you could sign in here before I give you your keys, that would be great!" A twinkling voice sounded from behind a mahogany counter. I glanced up to see a small girl about 22 smiling at us. She handed Diego a clipboard with a bunch of sign in sheets. He wrote his name, the date, the time of his appointment and his room then handed it to me. I did the same, filling out Maddie's line as well. "Good, now your rooms are to the right of the elevator. The pool is open for another 5 hours, as is the rec room. The dining hall will serve dinner at 6, breakfast at 9, and lunch at 12. If you have any questions, please don't hesitate to call the front desk using the first number on your number card next to the phone in each of your rooms!" She was oddly cheerful. Too cheerful for me. I hope that wasn't a dead person thing...

"Good luck to you all, I hope your meeting goes well!" Brock spoke up from behind me. I spun on my toes, surprised to see that he had stayed with us. Brock reached out and kissed my hand, then Maddie's, and finally shook Diego's.

"You wont be picking us up on Saturday?" Maddie asked.

"No child, my work is transporting new souls from the gate to the hotel. You will be walking from here on! But don't worry, you wont ever tire in Heaven." The old man chuckled. He turned and walked out of the lobby, roaring his limo to life. I nodded to Grace, taking the small plastic keys. Diego and I made our way to the elevator hand in hand, with little Maddie skipping a few feet in front of us.

When we got to the 23rd floor, Diego slipped his key out of my hand and opened his door. Inside was a small suite with one full bed, a kitchenette, bathroom, closet and a flat screen TV. What was up with the flat screens? Now that Diego was safe in his room, I grabbed Madeline's hand and led her through our door into ours. It was the same, except a little bigger to accommodate the two full size beds. I threw open the curtains, gasping at the view they had hidden. Before me was the great city of Heaven. Rows and rows of houses sat, rising to meet an estate on a hill. (other known as a Shelby :P ) They were all different in their own way, but each one seemed to have it's limits. No more than 4 stories was obvious, but I wondered if size was another limit. The mansion in the middle was big, but not flashy big. A little ways away from the end of the houses was a bunch of stores, some with clothing, some with food. The hugeness of this place was plain, but I couldn't wrap my brain around how huge it was. I had never encountered something like Heaven! When I returned to Maddie, she was curled up on the bed closest to the wall, watching TV. What she had found that was interesting enough, I will never know. I didn't feel like going to dinner that night, so I browsed the mini kitchen for something to make for the two of us. Every food imaginable was stored in our small space. Picking out a box of easy mac, I powered up the microwave. Had Maddie had modern meals before? Did she even know what I was making? I guessed we would find out soon. When the microwave dinged, I went back into the bedroom to get Maddie. She had fallen asleep...again. Were we supposed to sleep off all of those endless nights that we had missed? Ugh...

"What is this?" Maddie cried, swallowing her first bite of macaroni.

"It's Easy Mac. Have you had it before?"

She rolled her eyes, though there was a thick smile plastered on her face. "I've been dead for a century Bree. You don't eat much in the void, you know! This stuff is amazing! Easy Mac you say? What is a mac?"

I laughed. "It's short for macaroni. You just put a pack in the microwave, wait for a few minutes, and you have a good source of yumminess...and fat!"

She shoved another spoonful of macaroni into her mouth then smiled again, showing sticky orange teeth. "There's so much I've missed...it's too bad I don't get to see what life on Earth is like now."

"Well of course you don't, Maddie. You wouldn't want to. Humans are so negative and awful. They murder and steal and lie all of the time. Earth is just like here, modern and high tech, but here you don't spend all of your time in front of electronics, or doing bad things. You spend it with friends and family instead. We're perfect now, no more sadness, or hatred." I felt like I was my mother. Even more ugh.

"But...we murdered and stole and lied when we were human. Why are we here?" Maddie cried.

"That's a question ever person asks themselves." I checked the clock on the wall above the beds and sighed. "Come on, finish eating so I can do the dishes. I want to go check this place out before it gets dark." She pushed macaroni after macaroni down her throat in matter of seconds, leaning back in her chair when her bowl was empty. A big belch erupted from her small frame.

Maddie burst into laughter, clutching her full stomach. "Excuse me! I don't know where that came from!"

"Neither do I, but lets hope it doesn't have friends." I giggled. My bowl was half full, but I had lost my appetite. _Maybe Diego would like some... _I thought. I would take it to him on our way out. Maddie retreated to the bedroom, sliding open the closet doors to reveal dresses, shorts, skirts, pants, and shirts of every color, in our sizes. Forgetting my dishes, I glided over to the closet and stared at the contents in awe.

"D-Do you think the dressers have clothes in them too?"Maddie whispered. She too was gazing at the outfits. I couldn't speak, but my curiosity was peaking, so I broke away from the many many many clothes to see if it was true. Yep, the closest dresser held all sorts of under...stuff and socks. "Oh! Lets go check the bathroom!" Madeline screamed in delight. She raced to the bathroom and pulled open every cabinet and draw there. I followed more slowly, barely able to believe my eyes. I had never had this much when I was alive! The bathroom had hair ties, ribbons, and all sorts of beauty products. Two wooden brushes lay in a drawer full of combs.

"Wow...ok. Well, maybe we'll be able to take this with us when we leave?" I said.

"No, I think this stays here. You know, for the new guests. This place is magic!" Maddie replied. She sounded like a true child when she said that.

"Hey, how about we get all dressed up and go see Diego? I feel like doing something fun." I suggested. We walked out of the bathroom and stood in front of the closet again, uncertain what to try on first. Finally, I picked out a long red silk dress. It was comfortable, but not my type. I slipped it over my head and dropped it onto the chair beside me. Next, I put on a gray button down top with a collar and a black belt. I couldn't decide if a skirt would go best with it or blue jeans. I took the blue jeans.

Madeline had taken a cute ruffled dress that was perfect on her. The light blue color really brought out the green in her eyes. "I don't think that's...your style. You look like a business woman!" She squealed. I sighed and tried again. This time, when I looked in the mirror, I knew this was the one. "Wow! You look beautiful Bree!" Maddie exclaimed, stepping into the mirrors view with me. I wore a spaghetti strap dress that went down to my knees. It was purple with an empire waist. A white bow tied the sash to the dress in the back. My long brown hair hung around my shoulders, unbrushed and messy.

"Um...we can't go out like this! Maddie, we have work to do." I said, dragging her back into the bathroom and pulling a brush through her hair. When it shone, I stepped back and admired my work. But, that wasn't enough, so I fished out a hair tie and braided Maddie's hair down her back. "There. Now you look gorgeous. Do you want some jewelery? I think I saw a box on the top shelf in the closet, go look there." Maddie skipped out of the room, leaving me to stare at my reflection in utter defeat. I had never paid attention to my looks before, how was I supposed to know what to do with my tangled hair?

"You should curl it." Maddie piped, suddenly standing at the door again. She had picked out a sapphire pendant and a charm bracelet to go with her blue dress. Her shoes were white satin slippers, just like the ones I had worn in the Vampire Afterlife. I thought about what my hair would look like curled, and then decided she was right. So, we both set to work, using the two curling irons stored in the cabinet.

When my hair was half as long as it had been before, I set down the hot rod and played with an extra curly strand. "Yay, I'm awesome! You look amazing thanks to me!" Maddie cheered. She tugged on my arm, trying to direct my attention to the big wooden box sitting on the floor in our room. She picked it up and set it on the bed again, digging through all of the chains to find a long pearl necklace. Throwing that at me, she bent down again to open a small compartment on the side. Out of there, she found two dangly pearl earrings. I barely had time to poke them into my ears before she came back with white high heels. "Ok, now I'm done. Let's go see Diego!"

"Wait! I haven't put these on yet! You do know that I haven't worn a single pair of high heels in my life right?" I complained, struggling to fit the band over my heel.

"Well, this is your new life, so it's time for new things! My mother used to wear these all the time under her dress. Of course...they weren't this big, but I guess that's modern right?" Maddie explained. She grabbed my free hand and yanked me out of our suite and into the hall. Then she knocked on Diego's door and stepped back. It was a couple of minutes before he answered, swinging open the heavy door while trying to button what looked like new jeans.

"Oh, hey. What are you guys doing here? I was just about to go get...Whoa...Bree, you look really pretty. And Maddie, aren't you all dressed up!" Diego stammered. He backed into the room, leaving the door open for us. "I'm sorry, I'm not dressed. Hold on one second!" I watched him stumble into the bathroom, trying not to laugh when he nearly fell.

It wasn't long before the door opened again and he returned, wearing a pale blue polo shirt and loafers. "Ok, well, we already ate, but we wanted to see if you would escort two girls to a night out on the town?" I asked.

"Sure! Where to miladies?" Diego grinned, holding out his arms for both of us to take. I positioned myself to his right, with Maddie on his left. Together, we walked out of the door and away to explore our, hopefully, new world.

**Ta Da! Ok, so most of my reviews were right, they do go to Heaven. Yay! I'll have the next chapter up soon, with what happened when they left the hotel and maybe the all important meeting! **


	7. Happiness

**Yaaaay! The next chapter! Thanks for the reviews, I took them into consideration for future chapters! I now have everything planned out, so don't worry, no random stuff will be put in here :) I hope you like it! -Danielle**

I lay in bed that night, too hyped up to sleep. All I could think about was Diego. The way his eyes sparkled in the reflected light by the river, the way he smiled at me, the way he held Maddie when she finally drifted off on the way home. It got so bad that I actually walked across the hall and knocked on his door. Diego answered, drowsy in his night shirt and shorts.

"Bree?" He mumbled.

"I-I couldn't sleep...I didn't want to disturb Maddie. Do you mind if I..?" I stammered, trying to think of a good excuse. The one that came was the absolute truth.

"Oh...um, sure I guess. You can have the bed." He stomped back into the bedroom, opening a closet stocked just like ours and pulling a blanket from the top shelf.

"That's ok Diego, it's your bed." I argued, taking the blanket from him and laying down on the couch.

"No Bree, I'm serious! Get off of that couch!" Diego yelled unenthusiastically.

"Why?"

"Because I want you to sleep on the bed."

"Well, I want _you_ to sleep on the bed!"

"We can't both sleep on the bed...can we?"

I had thought he would go right to that idea, but he questioned it instead! "I don't care, do you?"

"No."

"Ok then. I'll just- Wow!" Before I could move, Diego had me in his arms, walking calmly to the bed. He laid me down on top of the already messed of side of the bed, tucking the covers up to my chin.

"There you go. Sweet dreams Bree!" He whispered, kissing my forehead like a child.

That was not cool. Not cool at all. I was seething about it while he got into bed on the other side and turned out the lights. Then I decided to do something about it. "You know, I am 17. I am not a child, don't treat my like you're my mother, because I have one...how ever far away Heaven is from Earth!"

"I know. I just love you."

"You what?"

"I love you." He murmured confidently. Diego ran his fingers through my bangs, tucking them behind my ear. Then he laughed. "It's a ninja thing."

"I love you too...thanks for being my ninja." I whispered sleepily. It was finally hitting me, there, while I was so close to him. Sleep and protection and love. The perfect combination.

The next morning I woke up with strong arms holding me. He kissed my hair, tightening his grip on my body. Trying to turn around to return the kiss, I found that we weren't alone.

"Maddie? What are you doing here?" I gasped, nearly jumping out of my skin.

She sighed from where she sat on the couch. "I spent 10 minutes telling air about my night! Don't ask me what I'm doing here, that's my job. I think we were given separate rooms for a reason Bree." Her angry rant finished, she stormed out of the hotel room. Diego and I both moved for the door, but I held him back. "

"Stay here, I'll get her." I ordered, feeling the carpet under my feet as I leapt from the bed. "Maddie! Maddie wait! Maddie, open this door this instant. Maddie!" She had locked the door on me. Ugh, if she had been able to be a teenager, I pitied her parents. I tried to open it with my key, but only got as far as the little chain holding the door to the wall would let me. "Maddie come here. We need to talk."

From somewhere inside the suite, "No!"

"Madeline Chase, if you don't come here right now, I will not help you find your parents!" I used her soft spot, her weakness, her hope, and I felt terrible as soon as the words were out.

"Fine! Go be with Diego, I don't need anyone's help anyway!" She screamed, and I heard a muffled bang like glass breaking. She'd thrown something.

"There are a million couples with the name Chase, Maddie, you'll never find them! If it weren't for me and Diego, you would still be running around in that stupid pit! Or worse, a tiny pile of ashes! Is this how you're going to repay us?"

Silence. Then the door closed again and she unhooked the chain. "You have five seconds to tell me that I wasn't just a pawn to get out. When you say it, you have to mean it." She muttered in a calm but upset voice.

"What? Why would you think that? Because I left you in the room? Hun, I couldn't sleep so I went to Diego's. I didn't think you would mind!" I tried to mimic her tone.

"I thought we were a team, that we would stick together..." Her voice dropped to a whisper, her eyes pleading.

"This is more than just me leaving last night isn't it?"

"You guys spend so much time together, I feel like the third wheel."

Forcing a smile, I replied, "Of course you're the third wheel, we're a tricycle!"

"Then we need to act more like a tricycle." She stated bluntly.

"Yes, that's true. What do you say we get dressed and go to breakfast?" I picked her up and carried her through the door, all the way to the closet. "I think you should wear something purple today, don't you? You look so pretty in dresses, lets try to find another one." I went through her half of the closet, picking out dresses I thought she would like and throwing them on my bed. When I got to the last set of clothes, we went to sort through our findings. While she picked her favorites, I returned to the closet and selected the prettiest outfits in my half. The outcome of our messy room? A fashion show! Diego came and waited while we put on shirt after dress after shorts. When it was over, we all agreed that Maddie looked best in a purple summer dress, while I was happy wearing a pair of jeans and a green baby doll shirt. Diego ran back to his suite and threw on a pair of cargo shorts and a navy button down shirt.

Breakfast consisted of every kind of pastry, cereal, and drink you could ever think of. I settled with having a danish, cheerios, and orange juice, feeling very healthy afterwards. On our way back upstairs to go change into our swimsuits, a flicker of red hair stopped me in my tracks. Then I got the strangest vision, like I was remembering a dream from last night. _A door opens, screaming, flames. _

"Bree? You coming?" Diego asked, shacking away the fear tumbling through my body.

"Yeah...I was just thinking about something."

"What?"

"Is it possible to dream in Heaven?"

"I think so, I mean, if it's not, I don't know what I saw last night! Why?"

"I...I think I saw Victoria. She was going through the door, but she fell into flames..."

"Hah, good riddance! I would have hated living with her as my next door neighbor." Diego laughed. He put his arm around me, but somehow that didn't help my nerves. I could feel someone staring at the back of my head but when I turned around, no one seemed to care if I was there or not.

After we changed again, my group took the elevator down to the Lobby and found three chairs by the pool to put our stuff.

"Anyone up for a last swim before the big day?" Maddie asked, hopping onto her chair trying to be as tall as we were.

"As long as I get to do this!" Diego roared, picking me up in his arms and jumping into the pool. My screams rang on the four walls of the hotel surrounding us, causing windows to open and heads to pop up. Maddie was giggling from her seat, drenched in chlorine water.

"Get off me you big dork!" I gasped. I was laughing so hard that both of our bodies shook. Diego dragged me to the shallow end and sat me on a step.

"As you wish, m'lady! I'll just go get Madeline then. Ooooh Maddie!"

That night, we watched Christmas movies about how a guy is a bad husband and father, but then he goes through something that makes him realize he needs to be better, and then he goes home and surprises his family. They were basically the only movies Heaven allowed...

When the last one ended, it was around 12, so I turned off the TV and walked Diego to the door.

"You sure you don't want to come with me?" He whispered, holding my hand in his.

"Yes. I want to stay with Maddie tonight, you know, to make sure we don't have a repeat of this morning."

"Why? I liked the fashion show!"

"Not that you idiot, I don't want to make her upset again! Goodnight, I love you." I replied, smacking him on the head.

"Goodnight, I love you even though I'll probably get a bruise tomorrow!" He smiled, kissed my cheek, and went across the hall to his room. Closing the door, I couldn't help but smile. I had found love in the worst situation ever, made it to Heaven, and tomorrow I would get the ok to move into my house with Diego. Oh, and help Maddie find her parents so she could live happily ever after too. What could go wrong with such a perfect ending? I clapped my hands and the lamp went out, forcing everything into darkness, but I didn't care. The sheets felt like silk, the bed felt like a cloud, and I felt like a zombie.

_Blue skies, green grass, a familiar house. _

I woke with a start, my eyes darting around the room for a glimpse of what I had just seen, although, now that I was awake, I had no idea what that had been. It looked like the sun was coming up outside, so I decided to make breakfast for Maddie before she got up too. Searching through the multitude of food, I realized I didn't know what she liked either. _Well, she liked the mac and cheese, so maybe she would like anything. _I thought. Within half an hour I had prepared pancakes, sausage, eggs, and freshly squeezed orange juice (the only kind I will drink). It had to have been around 7 by the time I was finished, still too early, so I pulled out the two suitcases in the closet and started packing. I didn't see Maddie open her eyes, or sit up.

"What are you doing? Mmmm and what is the beautiful smell?" She piped, leaping out of bed and running to the kitchen. "What is all of this? meat, eggs, and some sort of bread?"

"It's sausage, pancakes, and eggs. I made some orange juice too, or if you prefer milk, we have that too. Do you mind getting Diego? I want to finish packing so we can eat." I answered from the bathroom. She was already gone when I came out carrying all things hygiene. I divided the hair ties, ribbons, clips, and soaps between our two bags, fishing out a make up bag for me. The closet seemed bare without all of our clothes in it anymore. I wondered if Maddie was right about the room being magic and the closet instantly refilling when a new guest arrived. Maybe...but I couldn't think about that now. We had to be ready to leave by 4 so we could get the Mansion on time and make a good impression on whoever had called this meeting.

"Knock Knock!" Diego called, entering the hall with Maddie peaking out behind him.

"Isn't just great? Look at what she made! All for us!" She squealed.

"Yep! You guys get your plates, I'm almost done. Diego have you packed yet?"

"I'm about finished too. I couldn't sleep last night so I took a walk then started putting my stuff together. Do you think they'll let us take this when we leave?"

"They have to! Where else would it go?" I replied, appearing beside him holding a plate. I don't know how, but I seemed to retain my speed when I stepped into Heaven while everything else left. Weird. We ate in silence, every once in a while saying 'mmm'. I was proud of my cooking, considering I had never lifted a finger to help my mom in the kitchen.

"Check out is at 4, but I think we should keep our bags in here until then so Diego, after breakfast how about we go return your key and then get some sun?" I suggested.

"Sounds good." Diego replied, stabbing a piece of sausage with his fork and shoving it into his mouth like Maddie had the first night. More silence. My mind was racing, trying desperately to remember my dream. I felt like it was really important to know what it was, but I couldn't put my finger on any possibility. Instead of killing my brain, I helped Diego wash the dishes. He would look at me and smile every few seconds, but I just couldn't tear my thoughts away from that dang dream. My eyes had clouded over, my motions put on auto pilot. It had had something to do with Earth, I knew that, but what else? It had been dark too. Dark on Earth. That's it. That's all I could figure out...

"Bree come on! We have to get down to the lobby! Do you want to be late?" Maddie called from the hall.

"Impatient child." I muttered, lugging my suitcase out the door to join Diego and Maddie. "Ok, are we ready?"

"Ready!" Diego agreed, taking Maddie's hand. We went down the elevator for the last time, stopping at the front desk to give the last key to Grace and sign out.

"Good luck to all of you! Do you need directions?" She said, flashing her famous smile.

"Thank you! No, I think we can make it." I replied, smiling back at her. We took up our luggage again and began our walk up hill to the big mansion in the middle.

14 blocks, 189 streets, and 1 hour later, I stood at the very edge of the enormous city called Heaven. Before me stood a great stone mansion surrounded by an gigantic garden. Scents of hundreds of flowers filled the air around a gravel path leading up to the front doors. The right door swung open, revealing a woman in golden robes waiting for us inside another lobby.

"Welcome to the Mansion. You are Diego Gonzalez, Brianna Tanner, and Madeline Chase?" The woman asked.

"Yes, but I'm just Bree." I corrected, embarrassed by my full name.

"Come with me, you are just in time. You can leave your bags by my desk and pick them up later." She took off walking at a brisk pace down the left hall. The woman took us up a huge carpet staircase and down another hall that led to more great doors. These opened automatically just like the first ones.

"Hello Bree, Diego, and Maddie! It's good to see you. How has your stay been?" said a man sitting on a very big throne. Was everything big here? Next to him sat a man I had seen before. Jesus. Which would make the first one...oh god.

**Ok, now you know what the all important meeting will be! I'd like to make a shout out to my bestest friend Lilianaloveslilacs and her story called Midnight! If you love Twilight fanfics, you'll love her awesome story. :) If you're interested, it's on my favorite stories list on my profile! Hahaha I feel like a celebrity doing advertisements. -Danielle**


	8. Second Chance

**Ok, this is my first chapter evvvver that starts exactly after the chapter before it! So that explains the "Previously" part! I hope you like it, don't forget to review! I love it when people say hi! ;) ~Danielle**

Previously..._Next to him sat a man I had seen before. Jesus. Which would make the first one...oh god._

I was suddenly aware that my shoes were muddy. Why hadn't they warned us that we would be meeting _God_? The man next to him, Jesus, looked almost exactly like all of his pictures...which was odd. I had never seen anything so great before. Just looking at the pair made me unstable.

"Um..hello. Mr. God." I whispered.

"Call me God." He laughed, standing. I didn't want to do that, it was already too awkward. "Ok, I brought you here because it is customary for a new resident to review their life, but I've been thinking and I want to make an offer with you."

"Wait, wow wow wow, you're not going to do the 'Madeline Chase, you have done this and this and this and that is wrong! And you were a vampire!' ? Maddie interrupted. I had wanted to know the same thing, but I wasn't going to interrupt _him._

"Well, we usually do that, but like I said, I want to make you an offer." Mr. God replied patiently. "Now, I know all of you didn't ask to be vampires, and that's why I'm giving you the choice to redo your lives." Silence. Shocked silence.

"What? We get to go back? But how...like babies or something?" I breathed. This was unbelievable.

God laughed again. "No Bree. You get to go back to Earth like you are now. I'm sure your parents are worried sick as of now, hm?"

"But...What about me and Maddie? I don't want to go back to my dad, and my moms dead. Everybody Maddie knows is dead too, what will she go back to, an orphanage?" Diego asked.

"We're not forcing you to go back, no We'd never do that! You can stay here and get your dream house like everyone else, or you can get back to your life on Earth." Jesus answered, rising from his chair to stand beside his father.

I didn't have to think, I knew my answer. "I'll do it." I said confidently.

"Bree! But...I'll never see you again..." Diego gasped.

"And you promised to help me find my parents! How could you break that promise?" Maddie cried, latching herself onto my leg.

"Don't you see? I have family, friends, a life never lived waiting for me on Earth! Diego, you have to stay and help Maddie. I'll be back soon, don't worry." To God, I asked, "Will I remember everything that happened? My life as a vampire, Diego, Maddie, this place...the Cullens?"

"Yes. But! Only if you can keep Heaven a secret. No living person is supposed to know what Heaven looks like." Jesus replied.

"Ok, I wanna go. But promise me Maddie will find her parents and Diego will find his mom."

God nodded,a thick smile on his perfect lips. "Done! Whenever your ready, Bree." They turned and sat down again, watching me as I touched Diego's cheek.

"I love you, you know that. This isn't because of you, it's because I have some unfinished business." I whispered, burying myself in his arms.

"Come back soon ok?"He murmured, kissing my head.

Maddie tried to pull me away from him so she could get her hug. "Don't leeeaaaveee! I like you better than Diego!"

"Hey!" Diego laughed. He patted her head.

I suddenly remembered Diego's last words to me before he died. "I figured out our handshake too." and then I kissed him right in front of our makers and Maddie. Taking a step away from my friends, I looked at God. He held up his hand and I grasped it. He walked me out of the Throne Room, through a side door, and into the garden.

"There are a few things I should tell you before you go. One, your family will think you were kidnapped. Two, there is a friend looking for you as well as your parents. Three, Diego will be able to watch over you, so don't ever think that you are alone. And lastly, you can only return when you are sure you are finished with your life. No accidents, or do overs. Are you ready?"

I took a deep breathe, steadying myself. "yes." God faded away, melting into the scenery. I thought he was leaving me, but then there was only darkness.

"_Oh my god. Miss? Miss, can you hear me? Ohmygodohmygodohmygod!"_

"_Hello what is your problem?"_

"_Yes, there's an unconscious person in the alley between Wanda's House Warmers and Heaven's Bakery."_

"_What street are you on?"_

"_Um...Boreson by the Courthouse." _

"_ok, police are on their way. I'll call the paramedics too." _

"_Thank you!" Call ends. Sirens coming from somewhere far away. _

Why couldn't I move my hands? What was going on? The sirens got closer and closer, finally stopping close by.

"Ma'am, we'll need to ask you some questions, why don't you go see Officer Ricardo over there?" A deep voice ordered. Strong hands lifted my arm and grabbed my purse. There were officers here? Was I in trouble? "Brianna Tanner. Hm...about 17, no money. She was robbed, Bill. See if you can get a hold of this girls parents while we wait for the paramedics." The same voice called. Scrapping sounds indicated that he got up. More sirens entered the scene, followed by words I couldn't make out, and some bangs. Hands were all over me, holding my hand, checking my forehead.

"Miss, can you hear me? If you can hear me squeeze my hand once." A female voice spoke loudly. I tried to find the bones in my body that would move my left hand. No luck. Maybe I could kick her...nope, couldn't find those bones either. "She's unresponsive. We'll have to take her to the hospital and get some x-rays done. You said she was missing for 4 months? Poor kid, probably went through Hell." She had no idea... So I was taken to the hospital, still couldn't move. My parents came and cried over me while I lay there feeling frustrated. Why couldn't I just twitch my fingers for my mother, just so she'd know I wasn't leaving her again.

I stayed in the Hospital for two days before I could move. The doctors had said I was in a coma and might be for another couple of weeks. They were surprised when I aced their daily test, and even more surprised when I opened my eyes the next day.

"Oh honey! I was so worried! Where have you been?" My mom cried, hugging me the best she could with all of my tubes and my position.

"I missed you mom..." And, remembering Gods warning, I told her my story. "I was at Mikey's Burgers and this guy came up to me asking if he could buy me one. He was cute so I said yes. After we ate, he offered to take me home. That's when he kidnapped me..."

"Do you know his name or what he looked like?" Dad prompted. I knew there was no point in telling the police it was Riley, that he was a vampire, and that he was dead, so I shook my head.

"I can't remember much..." I lied.

The doctor gave me the ok to go home that afternoon. I put on the tank top, jacket, and jeans that my dad had brought the day before and, with the help of my parents, took my first steps outside. The air felt nice, nothing like the dank airless space in the afterlife or the fake atmosphere in Heaven. The car ride home was uneventful, lots of chattering between my parents while I stared out the window missing Diego. My home hadn't changed at all. The flower beds were still dead, the trees still as tall as the house. Even my room hadn't changed. The stupid posters of Hollywood celebrities and bands that I had loved were still hanging where I had left them that night. My desk was clean though. Mom had probably given my teacher the homework I had worked on for hours before I went to Mikey's. My laptop was open though. I walked over to it and sat down. My email was up, with one new message. I clicked on it, reading the unbelievable words.

_**Dear Bree,**_

_**If you get this message it means your ok. Good. I can't believe you're gone, I should have told you all along that I loved you. You're amazing, beautiful, and funny, and I hope that when you come back to school, we can be together. Find me when you get back!**_

_**-Hunter **_

How did he get my email? Could it have been _the_ Hunter Gray? And he really cared...he said he loved me. But Diego...I couldn't. I would have to tell Hunter on Monday that I didn't want this. I deleted the message and closed out my email, hoping to forget, for the most part, about him.

The next morning I had to stay home. Stupid kidnapping lie, sending my mother into protection mode. Some of my friends, having watched the news, came to see me. First Alex, then Mark, and finally Sam. They stayed for lunch, wanting to know every detail of the guy that kidnapped me, even after I told them I didn't remember anything.

"Oh come on Bree, you have to remember something! Was he tall?" Said Alex who was always looking for the masculine but soft guy. She had gone through 10 boyfriends in junior high alone. 10! And I had to be with her through ever single break up. I repeated for the 6th time that I didn't know. Looking down at my favorite pair of holey jeans, I sighed.

"Mom? Mom, I know you're in the kitchen listening! I want to go out." I yelled. I had to get away from this mess.

She appeared in the doorway, holding a plate she must have been drying for hours. "That's not polite dear, you have guests over. You can go out tomorrow."

"That's ok Mrs. Tanner, we're going anyway. See you on Monday Bree!" Mark blurted, eying the glare I gave him. He grabbed Sam and Alex and pushed them out the door.

"Please mom...I have a family I want to go see. They...tried to help me." I pleaded. She wasn't going to let me go, I could already tell. "Please. I didn't get a chance to thank them. I know you just got me back and you want me to be safe, but I've learned from my mistakes. I know what to look for now! I can't just be cooped up in the house because you and dad are paranoid. I have to live my life..."

"Ok fine! Take my car. But if you're not back by 7 tonight, we'll have some very serious problems." Mom yelled, going back into the kitchen and bringing back her keys. She tossed them to me and reached for a hug.

"Thank you mom! I love you!" I called, running out the door. Her car was a black 2007 Toyota Camry that looked like it had never seen a car wash. Inside, it had tan cloth seats and a pine scented air freshener on the rear view mirror. Driving my moms car was soothing, and I was thankful I had a long way to drive.

A winding path led up to a white house. I wasn't sure if I had come to the right house, and if I hadn't then I would ask directions. If my memory was correct, this was close to the clearing I had gone to before. Shutting the car door behind me, I skipped up the three steps to the porch and rang the doorbell. Hopefully they were home...it was Saturday right? The front door opened and Carlisle stood before me.

"Er...I don't know, you might remember me. But I'm-" I stuttered awkwardly.

"Bree?"

**Hahahaha! Wow, bet you didn't expect that! Tell me what you thought please! I need to know if I'm going in the right direction.**


	9. Rejection

**Hello :) School started for me, so I wont be able to update as fast. You can expect new chapters between 2 days and a week after the last one, just a heads up. Sorry, I have alot to do! My school doesn't get out till 4. No Stalking Allowed! ;) -Danielle**

"Come inside, Bree, I'm sorry!" Carlisle asked, gesturing to the living room.

I hesitated, unsure whether it was safe or not. "You...you wont bite me...will you?"

He laughed and shook his head. "No, we don't kill humans. You're perfectly safe here." Well that explained why the human hung around them so much. I stepped inside and looked around. It was pleasant, very open. Nothing I would have expected! The mind reader leaned against the couch, watching me with an intensity that was startling. Behind him sat the blond girl and the big one. They sat close together on the couch like they were a couple. Strange.

"Oh! You're alive!" A brown haired woman gasped. She held a bowl of fruit from the kitchen.

"That's, uh, what I came here to talk to you about. You're my only link to what happened, the only ones I can talk to. My friends, they know nothing about me. But you, you Cullens, know everything about me! You know it all because of him." I pointed to the mind reader.

Carlisle joined the woman with the bowl, putting his arm around her. "How did you survive? You're human now." So I told them everything, leaving out my description of Heaven, although I was sure the mind reading vampire saw my memories as they passed. The little pixie skipped down the winding staircase while I talked, the scarred blonde boy following her like a shadow.

"Fascinating. To think that I've been wrong for close to a century...but this afterlife isn't something anyone would ever want to be in." Mind Reader murmured. He randomly left the room in a blur, swinging the door open and running down the porch steps.

"Wha-"

"Bella is here." The big one explained, not taking his eyes off of the screen.

"your human?"

The pixie scowled at me. "She is _a_ human, not ours. But she will be! Edward and Bella are engaged!" So the mind readers name was Edward. Good to know. How old were they? Well, Edward must have been old enough to get married but this Bella? She had seemed my age 4 months ago and I was only 17!

"I should go...I'm sorry, I didn't mean to intrude." I muttered, turning to go.

The brown haired mother was suddenly at my side. "No, please stay. You're not intruding! We actually like company sometimes." She gave me a warm smile that was hard to resist. "I'll fix you something to eat. What would you like? We have almost anything!"

"Ironic, considering we're vampires." The scarred blonde one murmured, staring at me.

"I'm ok. I already ate lunch." I replied, then added "Thank you!" Bella and Edward came in then. It was weird because I hadn't seen her since I had tried to kill her. Awkward much? She looked as though she had seen a ghost. I stuck out my hand stupidly. "Hi I'm Bree. You know, the newborn that lasted the longest?"

"Yes...hi, I'm Bella." She seemed to remember me, or my freakish past self. Not knowing what to do, I studied my convers.

"Bree, that's Esme over there by Carlisle, Jasper's by Alice, and Emmett and Rosalie are on the couch." Edward introduced everyone as a reply to my thoughts a few minutes ago. It was nice to know the vampires that ripped Kevin and Raoul's heads off. Bella moved towards the couch, towing Edward along with her. He sat with her cradled in his arms and they both watched the game.

"So, Bree, are you into shopping?" Alice asked, searching for my hand.

"No make overs!" Edward groaned. Make overs? I hoped she listened to him...

But she didn't. "Do you see what she's wearing? She needs a make over!" To me she said, "Don't worry Bree, I have some clothes that will fit you!" Then she whisked me up the stairs and into a room with a big bed and two night stands.

"No dresser?" I asked, wondering if I had missed it somewhere.

"No, we don't need one when we have a big closet!" Alice squealed. She sounded like Maddie when she did that..._Maddie. _I tried to think about her but my mind wouldn't wrap around Heaven anymore. She turned the knob on a white door and pushed it open. Inside were more clothes than in the mall! A small door off the right wall was the only space not covered in wracks. Everything looked like girls clothes except for three wracks to the left. Those must have been Jaspers. Why else would they be there? Alice pulled me to the small door and into a bathroom. Standard master bedroom type, with a shower, vanity, and two sinks on a blue marble countertop. "Are you ready? Sit here, I'll go find you the prefect outfit!" And she was gone. I stared at the long line of beauty products taking up every bit of counter space. Four mirrors sat clustered by the left sink. I dared to look in a drawer, only to find it full of accessories such as bows, ribbons, and headbands. What was she going to do to me?

"Alice...my mom..." I started, but she was in front of me as soon as those few words came out.

"Your mom will have never seen anything so beautiful in her whole life! I mean, look at what she's had to deal with for what, 16 years? The poor woman!" Alice cried, handing me a bunch of hangers. "Try these on. This goes with this, and that goes with that. Oh, and don't forget that this top only goes with this skirt!" Then she shoved me into the closet.

After what seemed like forever, I was allowed to look down to see my watch. It was 6:25. "I have to go. My mom will kill me if I'm a second past 7!"

"At least let me finish your eye shadow! You can't go home telling your mom Alice Cullen gave you a make over if you don't look fabulous!" She stroked her brush across my eye lid three times then moved away to look me over. "I've done it again! See for yourself." Alice held up one of her mirrors for me to use then smiled as she watched my expression change from boredom to surprise. She had curled my hair so that it hung in delicate little bobs, settled over my light blue shrug. The winning outfit had been a jean mini skirt, a white tank top, and a blue shrug, now my first "fashionable" outfit. The make up Alice had put on me was subtle, unlike most girls at my high school. Everything seemed natural and totally my style.

"Wow. Alice, this is awesome! Thank you so much!" I beamed at her. She lifted me on my feet and twirled me around.

"Yes, I know! Now go show everyone downstairs!" I was rushed out of the bathroom and into the hall leading down the staircase. Alice cleared her throat, forcing everyone's attention on us. She gently pulled me down, letting them see the grace that had never been there before. "This lovely young lady needs some help getting home. Any takers?"

"I'm sorry...I should have looked at the time sooner. My mom is paranoid and all since my story is that I was kidnapped. Driving would take half an hour..."

Edward thought for a moment, then replied, "7? Well, you're right about not being able to get there in your car. I'm the fastest one, I'll take you." He nodded to the Jasper guy and picked Bella up. "I'll be back before you can blink, Love, don't worry." Then he laid her on the couch again and faced me. "Are you ready?"

"Yes. Thank you, Carlisle, Esme." I quickly said, doubting I could ever say it enough times. Edward took my hand and ran me down the porch steps.

"Come back anytime, Bree! You're always welcome!" Esme called as the door swung closed.

"Emmett will drive your car until we get to your street, then you will get in it and drive up to your house. Okay?" He told me as I climbed onto his back. I wasn't sure it was going to work, but if a vampire figured it out, then it must be perfect. We passed by trees and buildings, just a blur in your eye sight, never really seen or believed. It was a relief when Edward slowed to a walking pace; I had never experienced running from the human perspective. He let me rest while we waited for Emmett, who was just a minute behind us. The big vampire leapt from my moms car and gave me a big hug.

"You're just as fun as Bella, maybe you'll be my little sister someday too!"

"I...er..I'm not doing that again. I'm sorry, but I want to die the normal way this time!" This sent him into hysterical laughter. Edward patted me on the back before dragging his brother back into the forest. I sighed, hoping I wasn't late.

Mom wasn't waiting on the porch or anything like that when I pulled up. Nor was she staring out the living room window, ready to rip my head off. No, she was in the kitchen, talking to a very handsome boy. "Oh! Bree, your finally home. Guess who came to see you!"

"Hello, I'm Hunter." The boy said in a low voice. He had dazzling blue eyes,the kind that blended in with a perfect sky. His hair was ruffled dirty blonde and he was tall. Really tall. Hunter probably towered over my dad!

"Hi Hunter, I guess you know who I am..." I said stupidly. Another stupid thing to do; tuck my hair behind my ear and smile.

"Yes, your Bree, the lucky girl!" He joked. I didn't know what to do next...so, I just led him to our front steps and sat down. "So, Bree, I guess you got my email right?"

I nodded, keeping my eyes on my feet.

"So you know why I'm here."

"Yeah. But, Hunter, there's this other guy...he means the world to me and I don't think I could date anyone while we're separated."

I hated hurting him, especially because he was so gorgeous! "So...where does he live?"

"Um...oh some city I can't remember the name of. It starts with an H though and is very far away." It was really hard to hold back the laughter I felt coming, almost impossible.

"Oh. Well, could we still be friends? You're really cool, Bree." Hunter asked, daring to risk a glance in my direction.

"Sure! I'd love to be friends, that would be so much better."

He grinned, "Good, then I'll see you at school?"

"School." I agreed. We both got up and I watched him go to his mustang and drive off before going back into my house. For some reason, I was really happy. I couldn't wait to see Hunter again!

**Okay, hope you liked it. This wasn't my best chapter, but I have something big planned for this story, so don't lose faith in my yet!**


	10. Mistakes

**Okkkk! Here is my next chapter! I've been getting some pretty interesting reviews, and I feel like I need to clear some stuff up. First, I know my Heaven chapter is inaccurate. Yes, Bree does act indecent while she is dead, that was my fault. I'm sorry, please don't take offense. Second, I realize that there are run on sentences and other grammer errors. Ok, nobody is perfect, don't waste your time reminding me! Thanks, I hope you enjoy this chapter! -Danielle**

"Bree!" A voice called behind me. I regretfully put down my book, "Wurthering Heights" that Bella had let me borrow yesterday, to see Hunter strolling casually up to me. My first week back at Seattle High was eventful. Lots of whispers and stares, but Hunter was always by my side. Then everything went back to normal, except for Hunter. He was still there. Now, six weeks later, I sat against my locker, waiting for school to start.

"Hey! Hows it going?" I asked. His blue eyes always got to me, it was like trying to stay awake in a hypnotist show. Even when I reminded myself that I loved Diego, Hunter was an unforgettable problem.

"Good. And how is my best friend on this fine day?" He replied, leaning against the locker next to mine.

"Waiting for school to start. Bella loaned me her copy of "Wurthering Heights"." When I saw his expression I had to laugh. "It's better than you'd think, Hunter!" He grinned at me then looked at the clock.

"You'd better get going miss, your chariot is about to leave!" Hunter said in a British accent. He stuck out his arm for me to take, skipping ridiculously down the hall. I stumbled along after him, laughing harder than I ever had. Hunter was really funny, and especially cute, and when he treated me like this, I couldn't help but feel my heart scream with happiness. Outside, the sun beat down on my back. Hunter seemed to glow, looking more beautiful than he ever had. It reminded me of Riley and his lies.

"Hunter! Hunter, stop!" I giggled, trying to pull him into my class. Mrs. Presley wasn't in, and the lights were off, a test of my control. He pulled me close and my breathing grew silent, quitting all together. It all happened so fast, I could barely stop it. He reached down for a kiss that would have had me head over heals, but I knew better. "Hunter...no, I can't. Diego, remember?" Yes, I had told him all about Diego...well, everything he needed to know.

"Damn it Bree!" Hunter shouted, kicking a desk. "Diego is in Chicago! He left you, and you're going to stay true to him? You know what, that's it. If you're not going to let me love you, then I won't. Goodbye Brianna." He stormed out of the classroom and into the shining courtyard. That was the last I saw of him all day, though I thought of him every second. I missed him a lot and regretted making him mad. At lunch I sought him out to apologize, but he wasn't there. Nor was he waiting in Biology.

After school I walked home instead of waiting for the bus. The rain felt good on my skin, melding with my broken heart. Heaven must have been mourning my loss too, because rain wasn't in that days forecast. It was an hour and a half before I finally stomped onto my porch. Knowing my mom, she would be frantic by now considering I had turned my phone off.

"Bree! Where have you been? Why didn't you take the bus or answer your phone? Why are you all wet? Come inside this instant!" And so the torture continued...I mindlessly walked into the house, dropping my backpack, and climbed the stairs to my bedroom. She didn't need to know, and I didn't want to tell her, so there. All I could think about was what had happened before school. Hunters face inches from mine, his horribly furious voice as he kicked the desk, the sickening footsteps when he left. Then Mrs. Presley's shocked expression when she saw my tears. It was too late to blame my behavior on the kidnapping, so I was stuck. For now. I couldn't sleep, the pain was keeping me up, so I lay in bed all night, hating life.

My alarm clock went off on a Tuesday, the day after my fight with Hunter. As I got dressed, I wondered if he would go so far as to switch classes instead of sit 5 feet away from me. I skipped breakfast so I could catch the bus, giving my mom and dad quick kisses as I ran by. They deserved that much...

"Good mornin Bree, how ya doin?" My bus driver greeted me. Bob Smith; the guy with the most original name and thickest Texan accent I had ever seen.

"Fine, thanks." I muttered when I passed him on the way to my seat. My rudeness was excused because I had gone through a traumatic event...Hunter yelling at me.

No one was waiting for me when my bus pulled up to school, or at my locker. I was starting to wonder if he was skipping school to scare me, which was working. I tried to catch a glimpse of the sandy blonde hair I knew so well between classes, but no such luck. As far as I knew, he had dropped off the face of the earth.

After Hunter didn't show up to Biology, I took it upon myself to walk down to Attendance and find out what had happened to my former best friend.

"Hunter Davis? He came by yesterday and said he was moving. Hunter doesn't go to this school anymore." Hunter would move because of me? That was a stupid decision, and an impossible one. How could his parents let him do this? I stood at the desk for a while, shocked. Then I walked across the hall to the clinic.

"Um...can I call my mom? I'm not feeling well." It was a total lie, and I prayed to God that the nurse wouldn't try to fix me herself. By now, no one could.

"Sure Hun, the phones right over there." She was a sweet old lady, probably with enough experience to know I was faking, but was smart enough to leave me alone. Good lady. I dialed moms cell and waited. One...two...three...

"_Hello?"_

"Hey mom, it's me. C-Could you come and pick me up? I'm not feeling well." Silence. Could she tell too? Was I the worst actor in the history of bad actors?

"_Sure Bree, I'll be there soon."_

I hung up and took a seat, staring at the floor. Hunter was gone...Hunter was gone, and I knew that I loved him just as much as I loved Diego. It had taken only a week and a half to figure that out. He was everything that I wanted, smart, cunning, handsome, funny, and gentlemanly. Just like Diego, except the complete opposite...if that made any sense. I doubted he actually moved, probably just dropped out. I cause a boy to ruin his future! Horrible, terrible, vampire me. Heaven couldn't harbor someone like that, which meant I would never see either of my men again. Because of my stupid decisions...

"Am I missing something? What's going on? Ever since we found you you've been...different. Talk to me Bree, whats wrong?" My mom said. She had me cornered on a kitchen chair. She knew I wasn't sick, but she had driven me home anyway, just to give me a lecture.

"No mom! I'm fine. Things are just tough." I muttered.

"You used to tell me everything...now I'm lucky to get a one words answer!" She huffed, turning away. It was the pity card, her favorite thing to use. It started out with a mothers common phrase, then ended in commanded tears. She usually got what she wanted, but not this time I was rooted to my chair. When she realized this, she grew angry. "Go to your room and don't come out until your father gets home!" Another common mother phrase. I shrugged and left her to wonder where she had gone wrong.

I wasn't one to wait around for something to happen, especially now in my insane state. So, I did the logical thing; I snuck out. Down the tree by my window, and away from my house. Mom wouldn't be able to see me because the kitchen faced the backyard. A little while walking around in the city would do me and my mom good. She just had to come to the fact that I wasn't a child anymore! I had faced the horror of being a vampire, dying, and being the number one gossip subject. We lived in the middle of Seattle, in one of the secluded neighborhoods, so it wasn't hard to get to the entertaining parts. School was definitely out by now, my watch said close to 5. I hoped I wouldn't see someone I knew, even though it was very likely considering I was near the movie theater.

In front of me rose a tall building, maybe about 6 stories. Walking around to the main entrance of this building, I found out it was a law office. **Law Office of Jason Scott** the wooden sign read. It sat 8 feet away from the next building, a flower shop, creating an ally. I wanted to keep going, but there was something about the ally that made my feet freeze. A figure...black in the setting sun. He was enticing, mysterious. My heart pounded against my chest, begging me to keep going. But, I had a past of dangerous acts, and they turned out so well, so I passed the trashcans guarding the ally.

Rather than let my presence be known, I silently followed this person. Call me a stalker, but I thought it was fun...until he turned around. Blonde hair, fiery red eyes, a graceful and strong body...I knew it all. The only thing amiss; red eyes. So he had been lying, a traitor the whole time. He knew I had been a vampire too, though I didn't know how.

"Bree. You found me. Good job." Hunter said in a chilling voice. Then he was suddenly at my neck, breathing sweet air into my skin. No, I had to stay alive, I wouldn't go to the Afterlife again! But I couldn't move, he had me in an iron grip. So I stood perfectly still, waiting for the blood to rush to my neck and be gone again, forever.

**Oooo! Ok, I need to know what you guys think and any ideas you might have! Does Hunter kill Bree? Will she ever get back to Diego and Maddie? What will Bree's dad say when he gets home? Will the veggie tales cucumber ever find his hairbrush?**


	11. Found

**Mwahaha I've finally written down my plan for a good ending :) Wait till you see then next few chapters! Soooo I know it's shorter than my other chapters, but the ending was so good, that I didn't want to ruin it, so I just added in more details to make it longer! I know, bad author, but I kind of like this chapter :) -Danielle**

"Hunter! Please! I-I can't go back, please don't!" I breathed. He had his hands on my arms, blocking the blood from running smoothly through my veins. I tried not to scream; that wouldn't help at all.

"If I can't have you, no one can. You're either a vampire with me forever, or I get to taste that's sweet scent of yours. It's as simple as that, Bree! You've already been through this before, you know what happens. I win, you lose. But, I'm feeling nice, so I'll give you a choice on what you want to lose." Hunter growled. He was insane, obsessive...deadly. I didn't want to be a vampire again, I wanted to be with Diego, but I wasn't done with my life.

"No, no, no, please don't, Hunter please!" I screamed. Too late, he threw me into the brick wall with such force that I actually dented it. My head ached and I was pretty sure that something was broken, but I didn't know what. Pain was everywhere, everything, and it only got worse by the second.

He looked like he was having fun, which worried me that it was not over yet. Hunter picked me up again and tossed me into the air, flying out of the way so I would fall on the gravel. Yep, that was my leg. Ouch. But he wasn't done, the vampire snapped my arm like a twig. More screaming and begging for it to stop, but did he listen? No. Did anyone listen? No. So, the total broken bones was probably already up to three and he still looked hungry for more. Would I suffer through every bone in my body until he was satisfied with his revenge?

Hunter was on me, his lips to my arm. There was a moaning sound coming from close by, though it didn't sound human. Maybe it was me... I could literally feel my blood leaving my body, every drop a billion knives sticking into my skin. Blackness rimmed my vision, closing in on me. It was like the flames all over again, except this time I was permanently dying.

And suddenly, Hunter was gone, though the pain still thrived inside me. I could hear bangs and grunts, but I was too far gone to think about it much. A flash of heat licked my skin, excelling the pain that much further. Not long after, I felt a black wall pushing against me. I let it fall, too weak to try. Finally...peace...

_Diego stood before me looking stunning in a black silk tuxedo. He reached out and took my arm, swinging me around a ball room. It was only us, gracefully moving along. My long blue and green gown floated with me, ruffling just right. He smiled softly, slowing down to kiss me. _

"_Don't worry, you have nothing to fear." Diego whispered in my ear. _

_A whole night of dancing, and I never grew tired. When the moon began to lower, Diego swept me out into a beautiful garden. _

"_I won't ever leave you again, Diego. I promise." But despite my words, he disappeared, leaving only a metal door. I tried to open it, but it was really hot. I pulled away sharply, preparing myself to try again when the door sprang open by itself. In front of me blazed a thousand flames, all screaming like they were burning themselves. The place made me want to cry, just sit down and cry. Suddenly, two firm hands pushed me into the flames, a face watching with an evil smile as I was eaten alive by the human fire. _

_Another scene, this time in the ocean. I was swimming through a coral reef, not needing oxygen or a suit. Everything is blue with tiny specks of random colors. An orange starfish, a red fish, a green sea weed patch. It was truly beautiful to experience. Then a whale larger than my house swam into view, out in the deep ocean. I wondered what would happen if I left the reef. Nothing ventured, nothing gained, my mother always said. So, I leapt from the edge and tried to catch up to the enormous whale. Must have been a Blue Whale, because that thing was very great and mighty. I finally caught hold of one of its fins, propelling myself towards its face. Bad idea! The Blue Whale opened it's disgusting mouth and dragged me into darkness. _

I landed with an "oomf" in the hallway of my school. At once the classroom doors unbolted, and hundreds of teenage dead people came stumbling towards me. Their eyes were sunken and black, their clothes ripped. One came right up to me and grabbed my arm. I was immediately..and roughly transported outside. Even there it was dark!

"Bree, Bree, your safe now. Bree wake up! Damn it wake up!" A familiar voice said. I was picked up in strong, cold arms. A strong gust of wind blew against me, weaving it's way into ever tender spot on my body. Somehow, I had lost control of myself again. Everything still burned and ached, but I couldn't do anything except sit in pain. Whoever was holding me had saved me from Hunter, that much was plain. How did they know to burn him? I didn't care; my psychotic friend was dead and I was most likely going to get help. Maybe. Possibly. Hopefully...The quietness of the alley was replaced by noise from a city. My city. But...we hadn't even moved! A siren blared somewhere close by. Unable to bear the pain any longer, I slipped under again.

**Whos the mystery person? Talk to me! Tell me what you think! annyythinggggg! :) **

**P.s. 2 or 3 more chapters and I can click the "complete" little button thing! Yay or nay?**


	12. Again

**I'm sorry I haven't updated in forever, I started school again in September and I've been so busy! The next chapters will come, I promise, but they won't come as quickly as the first ones did during the summer. I love you guys, and I hope you like this chapter! :) -Danielle**

"Bree, can you hear me?" A womans voice said. My eyes flew open, taking in the scene before me. Obviously I was in a hospital room; the bed was hard, my clothes had been replaced by a thin robe, and the walls were bare white. Beside me stood a nurse, patiently waiting for me to get aquainted with my new surroundings. On the other side sat a young man with sandy blonde hair and the weirdest shade of brown eyes I had ever seen. It was like they were green...but then they looked red too, which made the color appear brown. Was is possible to have three different colored eyes? Then there were my parents. Mom was in the corner, her arms crossed and her face red from crying. Dad was staring at me through a creased face, all worry. My thoughts drifted back to the blonde guy sitting next to me. He looked very familiar, but I couldn't get to his name fast enough. He smirked when he read my confused expression.

"So you don't remember me do you? Must have fallen harder than I thought. Fred? Does that ring a bell in that messed up head of yours? I was walking home from my job and I found you lying on the ground. You were really hurt, so I called the police." Fred. Fred...suddenly an entourage of memories from past lives and deaths came racing into my head. Fred was a vampire wearing contacts. He was the one who had saved me! From Hunter...Hunter...my fake friend. I still didn't know how he had known I was a vampire! And I never would. Maybe there was some hope of seeing him in Heaven one day...nah. Rather then think of him, I returned my gaze to my parents, who were now talking quietly to the nurse.

"She'll be fine, you can take her home tomorrow. Dr. Roberts reset her leg and shoulder and her broken fingers will heal very quickly. As for her concussion, that should wear off in a couple of days. She will have many headaches until then, so be patient. I would keep her in bed for at least a month, and plenty of rest wouldn't hurt." The nurse explained.

My dad nodded slowly, "Will she need crutches?"

"For the first month, she needs to use a wheelchair. Her shoulder wont be able to stand the crutches. When you come back, Dr. Roberts will say whether or not she can use crutches, depending on how far along everything is." I stopped listening then. A wheelchair...ugh. My head hurt like hell, and now I was seeing stars. I could feel Fred rise from his chair and walk out of the room. Everything was quiet; my parents had probably left to talk with Dr whatshisname. I wanted to fall back into my beautiful black slumber, but the pain was real. It was all I felt, all I knew, all I had. It was like being with Victoria and Riley again, with the heart break of losing Diego. Oh no, there would be no more sleep.

"Your parents will be back soon, I suggest you stay awake to say goodbye." Fred's voice muttered from the dark corner. I hadn't seen him come back, but then again, he was a vampire.

Trying to sit up, I squeaked out an answer. "Don't leave me...he might come back..."

Fred chuckled, making his way at a human pace to my side. "Your 'he' is gone Bree. I took care of him before bringing you here. Don't worry, you'll be safe from now on."

"But...how did you find me? I thought you left to go travel the world!"

"I did, but I came back to see what happened to everyone. It's a good thing I did because apparently you still haven't learned from your mistakes! Didn't Riley teach you a lesson? Don't trust strange guys! I went to school with Hunter way back when, but then he disappeared. Suddenly girls went missing, girls that had fallen victim to his good looks and charming personality. I didn't know then that he had been changed, but when I joined Riley's army, I put two and two together. He's been preying on young girls for years, Bree! What the heck did you do to get on his radar?" He growled. A shadow crossed his eyes, turning them the color of blood.

"I don't know...somehow he knew I had been a vampire. He wanted to change me again..."

"He almost did! You lost so much blood, they had to do a transfusion. Do you know how hard it was for me to get you here safely? Not to mention your parents nearly strangled me when they walked in! They're still very suspicious." Little tears dropped onto my white gown as he yelled at me. I don't know why I cried, it just happened. "Your parents are coming, whip your face so they don't see you cry." Then he was back in the corner and I couldn't even move my head in that direction because I was so disgusted. Mom came in first, followed by my dad. They both wore stern faces to mask their grief, that was plain and clear.

"Well Brianna Tanner, this is the second time you've been found in an ally by a stranger! Do you intend to make that a habit? If so, I will go ahead and buy you a permanent room in the hospital." Dad wasn't smiling. Then again, he never smiled anymore.

Another thought occurred to me. I was outraged and hurt by his accusations. "You think I'm doing this on purpose?"

"By the way you've been acting lately, it seems possible! Disappearing, coming back and traveling to some other city almost everyday, then we get a call from the police _again!" _My mom retorted.

"Excuse me? I didn't want to be kidnapped, ok? It's not like I walk around with a sign on my back saying 'hey, come ruin my life'!" It was hard to keep my voice down.

Dad crossed the room and slapped my cheek. I was sure that there was a big hand print on my face now. Good, that could go with the teeth marks on my arm and the finger shaped bruises all over my body! "Enough! We are going to sign you out tomorrow, and then you are going to stay with your Aunt Jennifer until you graduate. Your mother and I have already decided that it is not healthy for you to stay here anymore." They left without saying goodbye. I cried again, this time because I knew I was done living. My heart monitor was settling back down to the normal beat just as I was able to think of Fred again. He returned to my side and stood stalk still. There were no words for what seemed like forever, only the annoying beep of my heart.

"I have to leave before they get here. I'm not going to California. Will you help me?" I asked when I had finished crying.

He sighed, walking the room to close the door. "I will run you wherever you need to go, as long as I get to stay with you. I'm not going to lose you again Bree..."

So it was settled. Fred would run me out of the Hospital after the nurse checked on me for the last time that night, then we would go straight to Forks. He didn't know this, but I was planning something other than running away.

**It's kind of obvious that she's going to the Cullens. I'm sorry, but if you didn't already get that...my sentence stops here! hahaha but what is she planning? Oooo! And how will the Cullens treat Fred? Teeelll meeee what you thinnkkk!**

**P.S. HAPPY HALLOWEEEN! I wanna know what you're going to be and how many kids you scare :) hahaha!**


	13. Friendship

**Yay! So...you remember me telling you I had this all planned out? Well, that went away. Now I think I'm going to add 2 more chapters and then the epilogue-ish chapter! -Danielle**

Alice popped out of the big white house as soon as we burst through the trees. She flew at me and gave me the tightest hug I had ever received, which didn't do any good for my broken bones.

"Oh I'm so glad you're ok! I saw you in the hospital again, what happened? Never mind that, you're here now. Who's this?" She piped, dragging me up the steps and into the house. Fred followed faithfully, sliding through the door easily. He took in a sharp breath at the scent of Bella. I knew he would, because he had only smelled her jacket. He had not been in the forest months ago to smell her blood!

"This is Fred, he was in Victoria's army, but he escaped before the attack. He found me in the ally. And he's perfectly capable of controlling himself, right Fred?" I replied, taking his hand and leading him in farther.

"It's good to meet you Fred, I'm Carlisle Cullen. This is my wife Esme, our daughters Alice, Rosalie, and Bella, my sons Jasper, Emmett, and Edward." Carlisle spoke, shaking Fred's other hand. Edward growled...must have been something he thought. I let Alice pull me over to the couch where Bella was sitting with her husband.

"Why am I getting sad waves from you?" Jasper murmured from behind me. He put his frozen hands on my my shoulders, smiling at me when I leaned my head back to stare at him.

"Edward..." I groaned. I could practically feel him probing through my mind, looking for the answers I knew he would share with them the next chance he got.

"Wasn't going to Bree, but if you insist!" Edward chuckled. Fred had struck up a conversation with Emmett; they seemed to be getting along perfectly. That was good, because almost every other pair of eyes were trained on me and Edward. "I see no reason that wouldn't work, but there's that other idea...I don't think we can do that." I wanted to laugh at all of the confused expressions.

"Fine...tell them. But not the second part. That's between me and Carlisle." I muttered, defeated.

So Edward told them about what happened in the ally, about my parents wanting to send me to California, and about me running away. The whole time I could feel Jasper's eyes boring into my cut up back. It sounded so simple, I wondered if they knew the intensity of the situation.

The whole room seemed to shift then, from light and friendly, to hesitant and awkward. I quietly played with my fingers, counting the seconds as they went by.

"You'll always be welcome here, but are you sure you want to run away? I have no doubt your parents will find you eventually." There were hidden words in Carlisle's kind eyes. Words that stung my heart. He didn't want to be blamed for my mistakes...but I got it. If they were to get in trouble, they would have to fix the trouble somehow, and nothing would turn out right. That was why I had another card up my sleeve. If they were to help me with my plan, then they could be free from my parents, the authorities, and anything else that might threaten the Cullen's gentle existence. It was easy as...never mind, cake is not easy to make. I slipped my arm through Alice's, forcing down the familiar shiver that came with the contact. I would not leave them unless I had to, and that was final. Now, I was sure Edward was listening, I mean how could he not? And Jasper was most likely reading my emotions with bursting curiosity as to why I was so emotional. That left pretty much everyone else in the dark...fun.

"Well Carlisle, I have a solution. But..." My gaze unconsciously drifted to Fred, who was standing stock still next to Emmett. He had been listening the whole time, waiting for me to unfold my mind to him. I felt so sorry, so miserable, at that second that I couldn't even speak. Yes, I had only just seen him that day, but it only took those hours to make me realize there was something else in my heart besides Maddie and Diego. If I had not gone back for him, I would have left with Fred, and my life would be just as perfect as it was those days in the hotel. But Fred had another path ahead of him that I could not, would not, take...and I had to accept that. "Look, is there some place we can go where no one else will hear? This might not go well with certain people listening in!" I hinted.

"No Bree, you can tell us what you are going to tell Carlisle. We're all family remember?" Bella replied, raising her head from where it was on Edward's shoulder. Esme floated over to the couch and reached down to give me a hug.

"I'm so sorry about your family. It must be so tough on your mother. I would never turn you away, but I don't think it's right to put her through this. At least talk this out with us, or your parents."

That was it. They didn't get what I needed! "Ugh! I'm not going back to them. They are awful people and I don't want to live with them anymore...in fact, I don't want to live anymore period. I've found that my life is finished. I've done what I need to do and now I can go back to Diego. Are you going to help me or not? You know I can do this by myself, Edward! Tell them!" I growled. If they weren't going to take me seriously then I would leave. There was no point in arguing.

By now the mood had turned dark. I felt it in my beating heart, and in the dead ones surrounding me. They seemed to grow closer and closer, trying to show my personal humming bird how to land.

No one moved, breathed, or spoke. Carlisle seemed to be in pain; as pained as Jasper was when he was near me and Bella. Esme wore the same expression as Alice; horrified and adoring at the same time. Rosalie crossed her arms a couple of times, shifting from foot to foot. She looked uncomfortable yet smug...that didn't surprise me, I had never gotten through to her! Emmett and Jasper were...well, I don't know. They were stones I guess. Edward had already known, so his face was pretty smooth. Bella...Bella, my best friend, was shedding silent tears. That was so unlike her! The things I did to people, you'd think I was masochistic or something. Oh wait no...that was Edward. Ugh...not even a smile out of him.

"If you're sure this is what you want, then I see no reason not to agree. I do think this requires planning...just to make sure it goes smoothly." Carlisle said quietly, breaking into my thoughts. As soon as he spoke, the room let out all the air it had been holding. I had thought that maybe my world would become happier after this point, but I only saw darkness ahead of me. And now I questioned my positivity to my decision. Fred crossed the room in a second, pulled me away from Alice and shoved me through the glass doors, barely muttering an "excuse us" before walking out himself. I took the liberty of trudging a few steps to try and get away from the sensitive vampire eavesdroppers.

"What the hell are you doing?" He growled from behind me. Why were they always sneaking up on poor innocent humans?

I felt like playing dumb...with an attitude. Dumbitude. "What do you mean?"

"Don't pretend you don't know what I'm talking about, Bree! Why are you leaving? I just got you back..." He murmured, placing his frozen hands on my waist. I winced where Hunters hand had grabbed me too hard.

"I won't stay so my life can be ruled by parents that don't even know half of our world! I am basically classified as wise now, with all of my experiences, so I say that this is a wise choice." It was something a 14 year old would say, but whatever.

He twirled me carefully and wrapped his arms around me. "If you go, then I go too." Oh Fred...he didn't even know what he was saying!

"No. You need to live forever and be there for other innocent girls that get caught up in all of this drama! Besides, I think you could be great friends with the Cullens. Plus, you already hit it off with Emmett!" I laughed, trying to lighten the situation. It didn't work.

"I will be here until you die, Bree. And then I think I'm going to Canada. There's a lot of empty land up there where I can start my own coven. Maybe I'll find a girl as amazing as you are..." And then he leaned down to brush his lips against mine. That wasn't enough! I pulled his head back towards me and finished the kiss the way I wanted it. Somewhere above me, I knew Diego was watching. He was watching and he wasn't mad...I hoped.

**I feel like I'm copying the whole Bella+Edward+Jacob love triangle. I'm sorry! I don't mean to! It just happens...hahaha oh well. I like my word "Dumbitude" :) Isn't it awesome? I also say smartical ;) DON'T HATE MEEEE! -Guess who :P**


	14. Letters

**Ok...we're almost to the end. Enjoy this last full chapter! Hint hint ;) -Danielle**

_Dear Mom and Dad,_

_I won't leave Washington. Ever. _

No...that wasn't true. I was going to leave Washington permanently in a matter of days.

_Dear Mom and Dad,_

_I'm fine. Don't look for me. Don't forget to feed the cat. _

The cat didn't deserve to be put in such an important letter.

"Bree! Make up your mind already! I have other things to look for!" Came Alice's voice from upstairs. I sighed and crumpled up my fourth piece of paper. Wondering if Carlisle recycled, I ripped another piece of paper out of a spiral and placed my pen on the first line.

_Dear Mom and Dad,_

_I had to leave. Don't look for me. I love you both, and I hope you don't hate me for what I did. By the time you read this, I'll be dead. It won't be anyone's fault but mine, so don't point fingers like you usually do. I love you. _

_Your daughter, _

_Bree _

Though it was heart wrenching, it was what they needed to hear. When they saw that I was dead, they would search, but I wouldn't be found until a month later. Carlisle had promised that he would give my body to my parents without being caught. As for Fred, he had kept his own promise not to leave until I was gone...but 'leave' was a loose term. He was wrestling with Emmett in the back yard. Sealing my letter in an envelope and writing out the address, I left it on the kitchen table for now. Later, Esme would take it into town and off it would be. I looked at the round silver clock hanging above the stove.

"Where's Bella and Edward?" I asked quietly.

A small breeze rustled my hair and suddenly Jasper was holding my letter to my parents. "Bored, miss Tanner? That can't be!" He teased. I didn't understand how he was so comfortable around me when he couldn't stand to be anywhere near Bella.

"Apparently it can be, because I'm bored out of my mind!" I groaned, flopping into a chair and laying my head on the hard table.

"Come shopping with me and Rose!" Alice squealed, leaping off the staircase and landing gracefully on her slippered feet. "I don't intend on wasting this beautiful day inside!"

I had to laugh. "I think I'll take a walk, if that's ok. Unlike you, I need to maintain my figure! With all of the food you're stuffing down my throat, it's no wonder I've gained a pound or two!"

Alice huffed, shaking her head. "I don't understand what it is with humans and shopping! It's like you're allergic to it or something." As she spoke, Rosalie came down stairs wearing a dark gray coat and tight jeans.

"Are you ready?" The beautiful vampire asked. Alice kissed Jasper goodbye then followed her sister out the door.

I watched them go before turning back to Jasper. "Well, I guess I'd better keep my promise. Alice will know if I don't have mud on a pair of my hand-me-down stilettos!" Standing up and grabbing Alice's sweater off the chair, I swung open the glass door and stepped outside. It was warmer than normal, but I didn't mind. With so much going trying to gain attention in my mind, freezing to death wasn't an option. I passed by Fred and Em, still at it, pausing to watch for just a second. They didn't notice me...partly because Emmett had poor Fred in a head lock. It only took a moment for him to scent me though, stupid vampires.

"Ok! Ok! You win!" Fred laughed. How great it would have been to laugh like that, knowing I would live to see another day. He shoved Emmett off of him and ran towards me. "Hey Bree! Whatcha doin?"

"Just taking a walk.." When it seemed like he was waiting for something, I asked, "Do you want to come?"

"No, I'm going to watch the game with Em. Don't stay out too long!" He called behind him as he raced his new best friend into the house. And I was alone...again. Ugh. _Better get a move on, I guess, before __anyone else finds you._ I thought. Then, humming 'over the river and through the woods', I carefully made my way into the darkening forest.

Night fell fast, creating shadows everywhere I looked. The midnight animals scurried away when they heard I was coming, just like they should. I was an outcast, with no life, no future, no hope. It was right for me to go back to Diego, where I should have stayed. The life I had come back to wasn't nearly as good as the one I had left. Then there was Fred. He had been so good to me! Why was I leaving him? Wasn't there something I could do to get him back to me as soon as possible? I was sure Diego wouldn't mind having another army friend. A _civilized _army friend. But did it really have to end up like Bella's problem? I remembered one of the many times I had hung out with her and Edward and talked all night. We were practically sisters! The date for her wedding was too far away...I would be long gone by then. Though it wasn't decided yet, I wanted to leave in a matter of days.

I had been so lost in my train of thought, that I hadn't noticed the trees stop in an almost perfect circle. I was in the middle of a dark clearing that opened up into the starry sky. The grass was soft and enticing. It would be so easy just to lay down and drift away from the raging world. To freeze to death would be harsher than morphine, or a simple pop off my head, yet sleeping away sounded so peaceful. I closed my eyes, letting sweet peace flow over me and take me into it's grasp.

"Not tonight, love." A musical voice murmured, as unseen hands plucked me from sleep. I was handled gently, suggesting that the newcomer was a friend, but I still didn't want to open my eyes. This strong, cold, person cradled me in their arms, making it impossible for me to stay alert. They practically gave me back to unconsciousness.

The next morning I woke up to find myself still in the clearing, and still alive. But it was cold...very cold. Mostly because a vampire was holding me.

"Fred?" I croaked. "What...how...did you get here last night?"

"I've been here all night, just staring at you...did you know that you're beautiful when you sleep? Like an angel. I wonder what you dreamed about?" The blonde vampire chuckled. He brushed my hair out of my face and pulled me closer. There had already been no space between us! Rather than let him kiss me, I buried my head in his hard chest.

"You remember what Bella said, about her, Jacob, and Edward? Don't let that be me, you, and Diego please. I've already made up my mind."

"I promise I won't get between you and him, as long as you pay attention to me as long as you're here! He gets you for eternity and I get you for a couple of days. Come on, let me enjoy it." Fred whispered. I reached up and found his lips, pulling them apart. I wanted him, yes, but Diego was always in the back of my mind, reminding me of the duty I had to him. But then, Fred was Fred, and I really did only have a few more days...maybe even less. So, I gave in and wrapped my arms around him. The fire in my heart seemed to grow enough to sustain both of us as we lay on the ground. He rolled onto his back, sighing, and I let myself slip away, fall into the heap of hard, invisible snow that was my vampire. "We could do it you know. You could stay human, and be happy with me. I'd protect you until the day you died, old in your bed, and then I would follow you. I'd make you happy! We could live on a farm, raising all kinds of animals and have as many kids as you want. Just don't leave me Bree...I don't think I could live without you."

I groaned. How could I ever think that he wouldn't bring this up again? Why did I get his hopes up with a kiss? "You did before. You thought I was dead, and you went on with life."

"But it's different now, Bree! I lo-"

"Don't you dare say you love me. If you value my sanity, and your arm, you will not say you love me. So help me, I will get Emmett to pull you to pieces! Then you can find your own stupid way through death." The words were out of my mouth before I could stop them. Dang it. There went my secret. Hoping he would overlook the last part, I jumped up and stomped off. Stupid Fred...always has to have the last word!

"I care for you greatly, you are the light of my life, I would die without you, j-taime, me cortisone...how's that?" He grinned at me, almost making my anger dissapear.

"Go climb a tree or something." I growled. Fred pulled up in front of me, shoving his rock hard palms in my face. "Ow! Are you trying to kill me yourself? Damn it Fred!" He picked me up, against my protests, and ran me to the edge of the clearing that surrounded the Cullen's house.

I squinted into the sunlight, trying to make out what was bothering him. "The police are there. They're questioning them about you." Fred whispered. I should have known my mother wouldn't forget about the distant family I spent all of my time with. Now I would have to go to my Aunts! "It won't do any good to have you waltz into the police's main suspects house while they're interrogating them. Come on, let's get out of here." While he whisked me away, I sent a silent message to Edward, apologizing to no end for the inconvenience I had brought on his family.

It was more than two hours before Rosalie finally came to get us. The police had searched the whole house, asked them questions, then left. Carlisle was pacing the living room floor when we returned.

"Bree, I'm sorry. I don't think I can kill you after this. Your parents are very worried."

"You promised!" I cried.

"I know, but it just wouldn't be right. I think you should go to your aunts like they want you to. Just for now. Maybe you can bargain your way home in a couple of months."

"Carlisle..."

"I'm sorry. I refuse."

I tried to hold back my tears until I was safely away from the vampires golden eyes, but they betrayed my disappointment. Quickly, I hopped up the stairs and broke my way into someones room. For the month that I lived at the Cullen's home, I still hadn't memorized the ownership of all of the rooms. _Go away Edward. I don't want anyone right now! _I screamed at him. Somehow, I knew when I had my head back as soon as I thought it. Instead of throwing myself onto the pretty red comforter like every other teenage girl, I tore my way through the drawers of the desk next to it. When I had what I needed, I settled down to work. In the next half hour, I poured my whole heart out onto the two pieces of paper I had scavenged. I wrote down the way out of the Afterlife first, explaining in full detail how to defeat Exodus. Then I wrote about how much I loved Fred and the Cullen family for caring for me when nobody else would. Since I added the Cullens into the letter, it would be right for Fred to show it to them, so I saved his part for last.

_When you're ready to escape, follow my instructions. I love you, but it doesn't change a thing. I guess we really did turn out like Bella's triangle! Oh well. She worked through it and now we can. Take care for me. _

And lastly, I signed my name on the bottom of the last page. Lot's of love would be enough right? I hoped so. Folding them neatly, and slipping them in my pocket, I crept to the window and lifted it up. A two story drop was going to be difficult to maneuver, especially with no trees around, but it was my only choice. The last thing I needed was a knife. The chances of a knife being in a vampires bedroom were slim, but I still searched. Nothing. So, I braced myself, and leapt from the room. The first thing I felt was the relief that was the ground, and then a sharp crunch when I fell flat on my face. If I wasn't going to die soon, I would say that was going to hurt in the morning. To get my knife, I would have to get into the garage. It was conveniently opened, suggesting maybe someone didn't agree with Carlisle's announcement. Edward. Though he loved me like a sister, I was sure he understood my need to get back to Diego and away from my parents. He would have read my thoughts anyway, and known I was planning to run away. Slipping inside, I made my way over to the tool rack and picked up a sturdy case. The thing probably held twenty knives but all I needed was one to do the job. I picked a simple knife with a straight three inch blade and a leather handle. It felt right in my hands, like it was meant for this moment.

It was way too easy to get away from the house and back into the forest. I felt like I knew it by heart now. I had been through it many times already. My last trek found me near a hiking trail, which was way to close to civilization for my taste. Back tracking, I came upon an enormous dead tree. How appropriate for me to make my death bed here! I made sure my back was firmly against the oak before taking the knife from my belt. Running my fingers up and down the edges, I thought about the quickest way to do this. Certainly, the best way was to cut my body and let myself bleed to death, so that I could pay for Fred's future pain, but I didn't want that. What person does? I decided on the most logical way, and got myself ready. With one hand grasping the knife firmly, and another crumpling my letter, I silently said my goodbyes.

Then, I took in a deep breath and felt the knife meet my skin. Through my body, right into some vital organ I was sure. That last breath escaped my failing body, going to search for another owner. With it, one word, one sigh, one life.

_Diego_

**She's dead. dead dead dead! No more Bree :) Tell me what you think! **


	15. Epilogue

**Aww! It's the end! I feel sad now that I'm done writing for Bree Tanner...oh well :) Maybe a new idea will pop into my head.**

I stood before the gates of Heaven again, this time alone. At the reception stall, Gabriel smiled at me.

"Hey Gabe!" I greeted him. The smile I gave him in return grew larger when I saw who was waiting with him. "Diego!" He hadn't changed a bit, not even the love in his eyes. I ran to him and wrapped my arms around him. The months and months we had spent apart seemed to dissapear in that very second as we embraced. Diego touched his lips to mine before pulling me through the gates. This time, I had no doubt of my future. No doubt of my happiness. I was going to spend eternity with Diego and Maddie, and maybe one day my new found friends down on Earth. My Vampire Afterlife was perfect.

**Thank you to everyone that stuck with me, even when I stopped writing because I was so busy! If you liked this Twilight story you might like my other one. It's based off of Breaking Dawn, so go look at it! Now. Go. Are you gone? Gooooo! :P Love yall!**

**Finally! -DanielleCullen96**


End file.
